Stuck in the Past
by Silence is Beautiful
Summary: Rin is Kagome's best friend who knows about her traveling through the well. She hugs Kagome bye, but gets pulled into the well along with Kagome. Can she get back home or does Fate have other plans for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Another story, I had no idea what to call it so I decided on Stuck in the Past.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

Kagome groaned at the offending lighting coming through blinds. Then she heard another groan.

"I hate the light." Then a yawn followed by mumbled words. Kagome laughed. Rin was never a morning person and she had spent the night with Kagome when she had gotten back from Inuyasha's time. Rin was her most trusted best friend, and the only one that knows what she does when she's not in school, well besides her family.

"Rin it's almost eleven. I have to meet Inuyasha soon." Kagome said already getting out of bed.

"Inuyasha can wait, it's too early." Rin said, even though she wanted to sleep, she too started getting up. While Kagome went to the bathroom, she changed into a light pair of ripped jeans and slipped on a blue shirt with the sides cut open revealing her black sports bra. Kagome came back, dressed in her usual green skirt, white and green sailor shirt, long white stockings and black shoes. Rin slipped on her tennis shoes before she started packing her stuff into her bag. "How long are you going to be gone this time? It's starting to get boring in this life without you."

Kagome laughed at Rin, "I don't know, I never know. I try to make it back soon to see the family and to know I'm still alive." She said packing her own things into the huge yellow bag.

"It's so unreal that you do this, I'm still not sure if I believe you." They both laughed.

Rin slipped on her black jacked as she headed out the door. "I'll see you off and then head home." Kagome nodded heading towards the well. They both walked down the steps and Rin peered over the edge of the well. "Spooky."

Kagome shrugged. "Eh, it's not so spooky if you jump down it over a thousand times."

"I guess," Rin said. "Well, have fun, and don't get eaten." They both laughed and as soon as they hugged each other, the well started to glow and a long pale arm shot out grabbing both Kagome and Rin yanking them into the well.

* * *

Rin squinted her eyes; she brought up her right hand and laid it on her forehead. She had the weirdest dream. She had spent the night with Kagome and when she was leaving she gave a hug to Kagome and then all of a sudden she was yanked into the well and she passed out. She let her arm fall from her head and land on the grass.

_AnGrass? _"What the-?" She snapped open her eyes and jolted up. She was in a forest, surrounded by trees, and she was lying on the ground. She slowly got up and turned around. _Where the hell am I?_

"Looky hear boys." A man came out from behind a tree, dressed in armor and black hair tied up in a tiny bun. Two more men came out from behind the trees.

"She's dressed kind of funny, boss." One said, he had an eye patch. The other looked at her with lust in his eyes. Rin scowled at him.

"She's pretty boss." The one with lust in his eyes said.

"Where am I?" She asked, glaring at them. No one answered her.

"Her voice sounds pretty too Boss." Mr. Lust said. He walked up to her and touched her hair.

Rin flipped. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" She also jumped away from him. "You can't just touch a person." He took another step towards her, but this time grabbed her arm. She tried yanking away but he had a good grip on her. Rin pulled back her fist and punched him in the face as hard as she could. The man yelped as he let go of her. She made a run for it, the so called 'boss' was faster and jumped on her and pinned her to the ground. He turned her over and gave her one of the most disgusting smiles she had ever seen. He smelled and half his teeth were missing. "Oh my god, a dentist would croak if he saw you in his office." She struggled against him. "Get off me." She managed to throw his body half off her and she crawled out from underneath him. She stood up facing them. "What is wrong with you people?" She made her stance, and put up her fists. "I'm not going down without a fight." All three men stood up stuttering, eyes wide in fear. They took off running in the other direction.

Rin blinked, and put down her fist. She turned around and gave a light scream before she covered her mouth. A tall man, long silver hair, pointed ears, two stripes on each cheek, a crescent moon on his forehead. He wore white clothing with a design of red on the sleeves, blue and yellow sash and battle spiked armor and he had two swords hanging by his sides. His golden eyes fascinated her the most. Then it dawned on her that the three men ran because of him. _He doesn't seem scary…_Rin thought.

Sesshomaru stared at the girl in front of him. He found it amusing, she prepared to fight, yet she looks like she could be broken in half like a twig. She had the scent of Inuyasha's women on her, and she wore the oddest clothing like her too.

"Uh hi, do you happen to know where I am?" Rin asked. He didn't answer her, he looked passed her, his hand started to glow green, like lighting, his hand shot out as did a green whip going past her. Rin heard a yell as she looked behind her, another _thing _with sharp looking teeth and fur everywhere dropped dead. "Please tell me I'm dreaming." Rin went to ask the man in front of her another question before a loud screech cut her off.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A loud screechy small green looking toad came running out of the bushes with a staff with two heads on it. "Oh there you are Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin gasped as she pointed, "The frog is talking!" Didn't Kagome say that Inuyasha's brother traveled with a toad looking thing? What was his name Jaken? Then that meant this man was Sesshomaru! _He can take me to Kagome! _"Sesshomaru right? You know a girl named Kagome? Travels with a man named Inuyasha?"

At the mention of Inuyasha's name, his golden eyes narrowed. "What do you know of Inuyasha?" Rin didn't miss the bitterness as he said the other mans name.

"Well to be honest, I don't really know anything of him. I take it I'm not where I'm supposed to be, and if I know where I think I am, and I know who I think you are, then you can help me get to Kagome and I can go home!"

"How did you get here?"

"Before I was going home, I gave a hug to Kagome before she left and the next thing I know. I'm here…where ever that is."

He didn't say anymore and just walked off with Jaken leaving her to stare at his back. "What…?" She followed after him. "It's rude to walk away from someone, you know?"

Jaken screeched. "He doesn't have to wait for you or answer _all _your questions! Stupid girl!"

Rin glared at the toad. "I want to go home; I don't even want to be here! It's a small favor all he has to do is take me to Kagome!"

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't do-"

"Jaken?" Sesshomaru's voice was low.

"Y-yes Lord Sesshomaru."

"Shut up."

Jaken bowed low, "Y-yes Lord Sesshomaru, forgive me." Rin stuck her tongue out at the toad.

Sesshomaru gave a sideway glance at the girl, "I will take you to my brother."

Rin smiled as she jumped up and down. "Thank you so much!" She ran up to him and hugged him from behind. Sesshomaru stiffened and Jakens mouth dropped. Sesshomaru removed Rin from him.

"Don't touch me." He growled. "I don't want the scent of a dirty human on me."

"Scent of a dirty human," Rin repeated, and then she got angry. "I forgot Kagome told me you had a stick up your ass. Oops." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Jaken screeched, "You stupid girl! Don't talk to Lord Sesshomaru that way!"

Rin scoffed, "He's no Lord of mine, he's just a _disgusting _demon. I don't associate with assholes, so adios." Jaken gaped as Rin started walking past his Lord Sesshomaru. With lighting reflexes, Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's arm.

"Do you want to die?"

* * *

**Just for your information, Sesshomaru has both his arms.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

  
**

"Why, are you going to kill me?" Rin asked snidely.

"You aren't worth the energy. However, the demons you were walking towards would have."

Rin turned her head towards the forest, "What demo-" She was abruptly jerked back by Sesshomaru as a demon lizard thing charged at her. It spit green goo at her and it landed on her jacket. "Green goo, that's the best you got?"

"That green goo you're referring to is acid, if you don't want your skin to melt off, I'd suggest you discard that piece of clothing." Sesshomaru watched Rin rip of the clothing and throw it away from her. He looked at the demon.

"We want the girl." The demon said in a raspy voice. It glanced at Rin before settling his gaze back on Sesshomaru. "Hand her over and we won't cause trouble."

"What's so special about the girl?"

"Don't tell me that you Lord Sesshomaru the great powerful dog demon haven't sensed that power in that girl. If you keep her, no doubt more demons will attack to obtain the girl, just hand her over and you won't have that problem." The demon moved slowly in agitation to get to the girl. His eyes kept flittering to the dog demon to the human girl.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Are you implying that I cannot handle a bunch of weak demons?" The demon shook his head no. "Then leave and I might let you live." He waited for the demon to run, but never did. Sesshomaru held up his glowing green hand, the demon lunged at the girl, followed by more demons coming out from the forest. Sesshomaru deflected the demons attack, and killed them all but one. The last demon struck Rin, slicing her skin on her stomach open. Sesshomaru waited for a scream, but instead a bright light shot from her body, and obliterated the demon. Rin fell down to the ground.

Rin had tears streaming down her face as she started sobbing; she touched her stomach and held her hand up to her face to see it was covered in blood. So much pain racked her body, she shook. She had no idea what happened. Rin winced in pain as she was being hoisted up into Sesshomaru's arms. She looked at his stoic face. "What...happened?" She whispered. He didn't answer her; the next thing she remembered was a screeching Jaken and blurring movements before she passed out in the demons arms.

* * *

Two hours later;

Sesshomaru sat in the small room with the sleeping girl next to him. He had come to the nearest village demanding someone fix her. After everyone had come out of their fear the healer eventually managed to come through. Rin had woken up once up and blindly grabbed Sesshomaru's hand before falling back into a fitful sleep. He tried to yank it from her, but she apparently had more strength than she let on and would not let go. Sesshomaru glanced at her; she wore the oddest most revealing clothes on, he could see her skin. He scowled at her in disgust.

"How long are you going to be staring at me like I'm some piece of trash?" Rin had woken up to see the demon lord staring at her, but she had a feeling he wasn't looking directly at her. She watched him blink slowly coming backing to reality.

Sesshomaru yanked his hand once more from her grasp and stood up. "Humans are trash that needs to be disposed of properly." He started to walk out of the room leaving Rin gaping at him.

Rin shut her mouth and smirked. "I must be a special piece of trash then, because a certain demon had who has the same point of view saved my life." She knew she had gotten to him, because he had paused in the door way with a scowl on his face before he fully exited the building. Rin lay back down and started to think, oddly something in her in her hurt as he had said those words. She hadn't done anything to him. Sure she had bothered him to help her find Kagome so she could get home, but that couldn't have gotten his panties in a twist. Rin looked down at her stomach; it was all bandaged up, with a few spots of red showing through. She started to drift off to sleep, but then a large boom had shuck the hut she was jarred into full alert. She struggled to get up, trying not to cause anymore damage to her body she moved out of the hut to see a blur of red and white going at each other.

"Rin!" Rin moved her head towards the familiar voice, it was Kagome. Tears blurred her vision, and out of happiness she forgot everything around her as she tried her best to move faster towards her friend. "Rin no! Inuyasha stop!" Kagome shouted in fear as she saw Rin move into the Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's battlefield. Sesshomaru had dodged Inuyasha's Iron-Reaver Soul-Stealer attack, but now it was headed towards Rin.

Rin was surrounded in a white light as arms surrounded her tiny body, at first she thought it was Sesshomaru, but then as the light faded away she looked up at the tan face of a handsome man who's long straight black hair was tied up high into a pony tail and his clothing was all white, except for the red armor covering his torso. He looked down at her with piercing blue eyes and gave her a kind smile. He looked back up and glared at the two demons.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha rudely asked.

The man replaced the glare with a smile; he looked back down at Rin. His hand traveled down to her stomach, on to the wound. He bent down and kissed her. Rin felt her pain dissipate as a funny warm feeling went through her whole body. He stepped back from her. Rin looked down at her stomach and started to take the bandages off to see she was completely healed, not even a scratch was on her body.

Rin looked back up to the man, "Thank you…"

"To answer your question Inuyasha, time will tell. I only came before your lack of battle skills killed her." His voice was low and almost soothing. He started to fade away, his blue eyes staring at Rin, "See you later Little One."

Rin was all of a sudden tackled to the ground by Kagome. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Rin hugged Kagome back as she started to laugh in a hysterical way. "Kagome, I want to go home. I don't know how you put up with this. I'm about to go insane within one day. How did I even get here?"

"As far as I know, we were pulled in. Whatever did pull us in though must have driven you farther from the well. As soon as I woke up I started looking for you, then Inuyasha had smelled blood so we followed it to this village. What happen to you? Do you know who that man was?"

Rin shook her head no, "No your guess is as good as mine. But…he was a tad bit cute." She said thoughtfully as she looked at the spot where he faded from. Kagome laughed. "But I woke up, in a forest about to be molested by dudes with bad hygiene, then I ran into Mr. I Hate Humans, then I was attacked by a demon and he," She pointed over to Sesshomaru, "over there brought me here and wa la here we are."

As the girls were talking, Sesshomaru stood next to Inuyasha. "Half breed, do you smell it?"

Inuyasha ignored the hateful comment, "Yeah. But is it coming from her, or did it come from that guy?"

"Both."

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked. Without answering him, Sesshomaru turned into a ball of light and sped off with Jaken leaving the group.

* * *

**Hmm, I have no actual plan for this story; I'm just writing whatever pops out of my head, I do have some sort of idea for it though. And yes I know, just like in my other story Senior Year, Rin doesn't act like the real Rin in the anime; I gave her more spunk and more attitude. I'm sorry if it disappoints you readers, but that's life. & I'm sorry for the mistakes I missed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"By the way Rin, I found your bag." Kagome gave a sideways glance to her best friend that was walking next to her. She had a faraway look in her eyes. "Rin?" She finally looked at Kagome. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just can't shake these feelings."

"What feeling?"

Rin scrunched up nose, "A mix between joy and dread."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Joy and dread?"

"Allow me to help you." Miroku's face appeared in front of Rin's whose eyes went wide. "If you would just bare my child…"

Rin walked past him, "No than-" Rin squealed as a hand glided across her bum. Before she could react an angry Sango had already taken action, with a skin against skin.

"Miroku! You lecherous monk! When will you learn to keep your hands to yourself?!" Miroku gave a nervous laugh as he touched his stinging cheek.

When the laughter died down, Kagome spoke up. "I supposed you'd like to go home now, huh?"

"Psh'yeah! I give you kudos Kagome for being here."

Inuyasha's ear twitched. "What's kudos? Is it something you can eat?"

"No, it's just a word meaning like good job or something close to that." Rin didn't know why she finished her sentence as soon as Inuyasha heard it wasn't food he stopped paying attention. She sighed. They stopped short in a clearing with a well in the middle of it.

"This is the well Rin." Kagome said. Rin walked over and peered into the dark abyss. A shiver of fear traveled up her spine. "All you have to do is just jump down it and it'll take you to my house. A latter made of rope should be there so you can climb out of it." Rin hopped on to the ledge and she just stared at it, she felt something heavy on her back and then next thing she knows she's tumbling forward into the well.

Kagome panicked. "Inuyasha! Why did you do that!?"

He shrugged, "She was taking too long and I'm hungry." Kagome clenched her fist, sometimes she just wanted to clobber him, and the 'sit' command didn't do enough damage to his attitude. Her head snapped up when she heard her someone yell from the well.

"Kagome? I don't think it worked. I can still hear you guys." Rin shouted from the well. She didn't like this at all.

"Inuyasha go get her!" Kagome shouted making the dog demon ears flatten. Inuyasha mumble some colorful words as he fetched the wretched girl in the well.

"Maybe you should have gone with her Kagome and then just came back." Sango said standing next to her. "Maybe she needs help with the jewel shards or your priestess's powers."

"Oh wow I didn't even think of that." She ran over to the well, "Wait Inuyasha leave her there and come back." Inuyasha jumped up and glared at Kagome. She sat on the edge of the well and jumped down. "Watch out Rin!" Landing on her feet with a 'hmph' nothing happened as it usually did. She looked up at the well and could still see the starry night instead of the dark wood of the shrine. Kagome's eyes furrowed. What was happening? "Never mind Inuyasha, come get us out." She said in a sigh.

"I'm not your slave Kagome! Get out yourselves!" Inuyasha shouted back.

Kagome's eye twitched. "Now Inuyasha or no ramen!" The next thing she knew, she and Rin were out of the well and dropped on to the ground, she heard Inuyasha mumbled something on the lines with 'don't threaten my ramen'.

"Kagome why can't I go home?" Rin almost sounded frantic.

Kagome touched her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe the well is broken." She sat on the edge of the well again. "Let me try by myself." She jumped down the familiar purple light surrounded her body, when the light faded she looked up to see the ceiling of the shrine. Kagome climbed back up to the well just to only jump back down it again. The purple light surrounded her and faded. "Inuyasha!"

Miroku appeared. "He's fighting." He lowered his staff. "Take a hold of it and I'll lift you up." Kagome grabbed the staff and was raised up out of the well.

"Who's he fighting with?" Inuyasha jumped back towards the group, Sesshomaru landed on the other side of the clearing. "Oh." Rin ran to Kagome.

"He wants me." Rin said in a huff.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at that statement. Rin waved a hand at her.

"You know what I meant. He came here demanding I come with him.

Inuyasha raced forward, Sesshomaru did the same. The swords clashing against each other filled the air. Inuyasha made a direct hit on Sesshomarus arm only nicking for demon standards, but for humans it could be painful. Rin screamed as she held her arm and blood dripped down to the ground. Everybody gasped except Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru started walking over to Rin who took her into his arms at the cut instantly healed. "It has begun."

Kagome looked from Rin to Sesshomaru. Rin had her head ducked, nobody could see her face. "What? What has begun?" Poor Rin, she didn't deserve this.

Sesshomaru peered down at Rin. "The bonding has started.

Inuyasha started laughing, "Oh that's too good, you finally got what was coming to you, you bastard. If I think I know what it is, then Sesshomaru the demon that hates humans with a passion is bonded to one." Inuyasha still kept snickering.

Kagome gasped. "Bonding as in like together, together?"

Inuyasha gave a snort, "What else stupid?" He gulped and shut his mouth when Kagome gave him the ultimate death glare.

"How is that possible?" Rin whispered. "I don't even _know _you, let alone _like _you." She gave a sad look to the stars. "God hates me." She whined.

Kagome took Rin out of Sesshomarus arms and hugged her. "Oh Rin, it's going to be okay." She patted her back.

"How did this happen?" Kagome shot a look that said, 'this is your entire fault' at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru glared back, "It is rare and not much is said on the subject. It started when she came in contact with me, and it's getting stronger." He said with venom in his voice. He'd rather chew off his own arm then bond with a human.

"Maybe that's why she can't go home…" Kagome mused. "What happens now?"

"She has to come with me."

Kagome scowled at Inuyasha's brother, "Why?"

"This is just the start, soon she'll need my presence with her, later she will start to feel the immense pain, and since she's human it will not be pleasant. It will all end when I finally decided to mark her."

Kagome had a feeling he wasn't going to do that anytime soon.

"What if I don't want to go with you? Why can't you stay here?"

Sesshomaru stood up, "I will not stay here with a bunch of humans and that half breed. Being bonded to you is unacceptable as it is."

His words made her angry. "I can handle being away from you. I'm a lot stronger than you think. I'll manage. And whatever hatred you have for us lowly humans, get rid of it, I'm pretty sure half of the human population isn't out to get you. I know I never did anything to you."

Sesshomaru didn't show any reaction. "You will come to me when you are withering in pain and about to die from it." He walked off into the forest without looking back.

Rin glared at the spot where Sesshomaru once stood as she crossed her arms. Then she sighed and dropped her arms. "This sucks."

"Welcome to the end of your life." Inuyasha said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**

* * *

  
**

"Kagome, don't forget to charge my iPod and could you stop by my house and grab some clothes and a jacket, mine other one was ruined, oh yeah and some soap and stuff like that." Kagome was returning to her home for a day and Rin was stuck so she gave Kagome a list of stuff to bring back. She didn't have to worry about parents; they had died when she was very young. She had lived in the orphanage and when she was of off she was able to live on her own and inherit her family's assets. "Oh yeah don't forget my parents picture."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I won't and Inuyasha make sure she stays safe."

"Keh, whatever, just hurry back."

"Bye Kagome! Thank you so much!" Rin waved bye as Kagome jumped down the well. Inuyasha walked off with Miroku following him.

"So now what?" Rin asked.

"We're headed to Kaede's village." Sango answered her walking next to her, along with a little cat with two tails. Rin bent down and cooed to her to come to her. Rin laughed at the cute animal bounded to her. Rin picked her up and started walking again. "Her name is Kirara. So are you really from Kagomes time? Are there many demons there?"

Rin nodded, and giggled as Kirara sat on her shoulder. "Yeah we go to school together. She told me all about you guys, though sometimes I wasn't sure I believe her. I have no choice now. And I don't know, if there are demons, they're really good at hiding it. You're really a demon slayer?"

Sango nodded. "Would you teach me some moves?" Rin asked.

Sango blinked, "Moves?"

"Yeah, like fighting moves. I can scream really loud, but I don't think that will stop the demons. That might actually get me killed faster."

Sango nodded and lowered the huge boomerang. "Sure." She changed into her demon slayer outfit. "Expect everything." Rin nodded. She bent her head to put her feet in a certain position but was knocked off her feet with an oompf. "First, never ever take your eyes off the person you're fighting." Sango helped Rin up.

"Right."

Sango had taught Rin fighting moves the whole day and Rin was exhausted. She was sweaty and she felt gross. "Hey Sango, did Kagome leave any smell good stuff behind?"

"Yeah, there at Kaede's hut, we'll go there now. There's a small lake nearby you can bathe in."

Rin beamed. "Oh that would be wonderful. Thank you so much for today."

They headed towards the village and Sango handed her the soaps and even a towel that Kagome had left behind. Sango told her the location of the lake and Rin walked there with a skip in her step. She was actually feeling okay today. She grinned. So much for withering in pain, stupid demon. Rin found the water, it had a little bit of steam coming from it, it had boulders here and there. She looked around to make sure no one was around; she took off her shoes and her clothes spreading them out so they air out and wouldn't stink until Kagome came back with more clothes for her. Rin stepped into the water she floated over to one of the boulders and leaned against it. She sighed with happiness when she closed her eyes. This felt so good.

She heard chuckle. "I might actually join you if it feels that good."

Rin snapped open her eyes, across from her was the man who had saved her from Inuyasha's attack. He was sitting on the boulder with one leg up and his arm on his knee. She made a gasping sound and sunk further into the water. "How did you get here and what are you doing here you perv." She glared at the man who had a smile on his face.

"I can go anywhere I want too, and I only came to see how you were doing. That water should feel good on your muscles after your little training with that demon slayer. I'm impressed, you learn fast."

Rin's mouth opened. "You were watching us? You really are a pervert! She yelled. She wished she had something to throw at him.

He laughed. "No. I was just merely wanted to check on you. If it makes you feel better I can't see anything and I won't pull a move on you."

"Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Jirou, Little One." He bowed his head a little.

"Do you know why I can't get home?" She asked.

"Maybe," He replied with a smirk.

Rin closed her eyes in agitation. "Does it have to do with me being bonded to Sesshomaru?"

His smirk turned into a grin. "Wow the Old Man was being serious! Sad really, I was hoping to get to know you better, Sesshomaru should feel lucky." He raised his eyebrow, "I can feel your soul call to his, yet you appear to be fine."

This time Rin smirked. "I told that stupid demon I'm stronger than he thinks I am."

"Indeed you are, but I'd hold my tongue if I were you. A soul is not a simple thing. Your soul is only calling to his, just wait 'til it screams, you might feel it then."

Rin didn't like the sound of that, "Is there any way out of this?"

Jirou shrugged, "No, but if you find one let me know." He gave her a lusty smirk. "I must be going now Little One." He blew her a kiss as he faded. Rin leaned her head back and frowned at the sky. This really sucked.

* * *

By the end of the second week, Rin thought she was going to die. She had a feeling her soul was screaming now and she had no way of telling it to shut up. She lay in the hut sweating and panting with Kagome looking over her with a worried gaze. When Kagome had come back, Rin had told her little incident with Jirou, when she had finished, Kagome wanted to go to Sesshomaru. Rin wanted to strangle her.

"Is she going to be okay Kagome?" Shipped asked sitting on the other side of Rin.

"I told you we should have gotten him to come sooner." Kagome said running a cool cloth over Rin's forehead. She was so hot; she had to change into a pair of shorts and a tank top Kagome had brought for her.

"It's not so-" Rin stopped as she held her breath waiting for the pain to subside. "bad." She finished.

Kagome scoffed, "Right, that's why it looks like death ran you over with a truck multiple times." Rin gave a pained laugh. "I'll be right back." Rin nodded as she tried to sleep some.

Kagome found Inuyasha in a tree lounging. "Inuyasha, I need you to go Sesshomaru."

Without opening his eyes he answered her, "No." He then hopped down to the ground to stand in front of her.

"Please?" She gave him the puppy dog eyes, and kissed him lighting on the cheek. Inuyasha started to blush.

"Fine." She hugged him then.

"Thank you! Don't tell Rin though. She doesn't want him anywhere near her."

"She's a smart kid, who would want him near them?"

"Inuyasha…"

He waved his hands in the air, "I'm going, I'm going." Kagome watched him jump from tree to tree when he was out of sight she went back into the hut to stay with Rin.

* * *

Sesshomaru leaned against the tree with his eyes closed. He felt the girl's pain; he knew she was being stubborn. He was actually impressed she went this long without calling to him. He wouldn't admit out loud, but he was beginning to feel out of sorts with her pain eating at him. "What do you want Inuyasha?"

"You need to come to the village."

"Is the girl calling for me, or were you told to come get me?"

"Does it matter?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes."

"Kagome told me to come get you. Her friend isn't doing so well." Inuyasha answered but then he laughed. "She'd rather deal with the pain then come to you."

Sesshomaru ignored that comment, "Where is she?"

Inuyasha pointed his finger, "The village not far from here." He didn't wait for Sesshomaru and just left, he didn't like being near his brother.

Sesshomaru stood up and looked towards the direction Inuyasha was going. "Jaken."

Jaken looked at his master with big yellow eyes. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"We're leaving." Sesshomaru turned into a ball of light and Jaken grabbed a hold of Ah-Un and followed after his master.

* * *

Rin woke up every now and then, the pain had died down and she even thought she saw Sesshomaru next to her once; man this bonding thing was messing her up. She fell asleep after whispering something.

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl, when he heard the girl say, "I don't want him here." She must have finally noticed him. When he had first entered the hut she looked pale and sick, but after a couple of hours her color seemed to come back and her moaning in pain lessened. She ended up kicking the covers off of her giving him a clear view of her long shapely legs. He walked out of the hut.

"You refuse to mark her, and she can't keep going through this, as much as I hate to give her to you, but that might be the best thing to do right now until we can figure something else out." Kagome narrowed her eyes on Sesshomaru with her hands on her hip. "I want you to check in with me to let me know you haven't killed her. And since she does not comprehend anything at the moment, you might want to leave with her now before you have to drag her kicking and screaming, and trust me, she maybe human but that girl could bring down an army if she got angry enough."

Dusk was coming upon them fast, and Rin was still asleep. Sesshomaru settled her on the Ah-Un's back.

The ground started to shake. Tentacles burst through the ground straight towards Rin. The dragon flew to the sky so she wouldn't get hit. Sesshomaru dew his sword and cut the tentacles, Inuyasha sliced the rest away with his claws.

"Naraku." Inuyasha hissed.

"I see you missed me, Inuyasha. I won't be much trouble if you just do as I ask."

Inuyasha took out his Tessaiga, "Naraku you bastard."

Narkau floated in the air surrounded in a purple shield. "I just want that girl over there."

Sesshomaru moved in front of Inuyasha, "Why?"

Naraku smirked. "Who doesn't want a Heavenly Being for their own personal use, she's got more power than any us here. You should feel honored by being bonded to one, but that will change when you die."

* * *

**Just think of a Heavenly Being as some sort of angel type person, but she's really not an actual angel. I'll explain more later.**

**& Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag; I didn't want to give everything away right then and there, but you don't have to worry, I won't leave anything unexplained. You'll eventually find out. & if I do, it would be an accident and I'll fix it. lol**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**

* * *

  
**

Naraku commanded the tentacles to grab a hold of both the demons making them immobile. Sango had tried to use her Hirikotsu only cutting a few before it to was grabbed a hold of. Kagome was shooting arrows left and right, but the annoying tentacles just regenerated and Miroku couldn't use his wind tunnel because of the insects hovering close by. Naraku's laugh boomed throughout the whole battlefield. It had woken up a very dazed Rin. She had woken up in time to see both the demons trapped with disgusting things wrapped around them. She was more focused on Sesshomaru though. Her heart was hammering in her chest, in the corner of her eye, she had saw a tentacle turn into a sharp point going straight for Sesshomaru's back.

Instinctively she had flung out her hand as a warm beam shot through her hand and destroyed the ugly thing. She then turned her attention to getting Sesshomaru loose, destroying those tentacles. With wide eyes she stared at her hand. "Whoa."

Sesshomaru got loose and swung Tokijin towards the other tentacles destroying them, the force of the blast made a huge hole in the earth. He sent another attack towards Naraku. His shield deflected it. Sesshomaru did a back flip landing in the air next to Rin.

"Do what you did to the tentacles but at him." Sesshomaru commanded. Rin aimed her hand and tried concentrating. It wasn't working. "Now or I'm going to die." The way he said it didn't sound like he was actually going to, but the thought of it made Rin's stomach drop, she tried once more. She thought of Sesshomaru all bloodied and dying and this time the same white beam shot through her hand bringing down Naraku's shield.

"Inuyasha strike now," Inuyasha scoffed at his brother's demand but didn't argue, he lifted his sword into the air and put all his strength and power into the swing sending his attack straight for Naraku.

Naraku eyes widened, he didn't have time to react, he didn't except the girl to shatter his shield. He felt his body being sliced open, shredding him to pieces.

Rin watched the tentacles disappear, bits of skin fell to the ground _and _it was twitching! Rin rolled her lip in disgust, and then she gasped in shock when she looked back up to the sky. Inuyasha's attack could have easily wiped out a whole city yet she saw a floating head resembling Naraku. Naraku faded away into the night, Inuyasha started yelling for him to come back and the rest of the group got rid of the fallen skin. Rin held her head in her hands; oh she felt a headache coming on.

"Breathe human, or are you too weak too?"

She gave an unlady like snort. "Shut up Sesshomaru this weak human just saved your butt."

"I could have handled it." The dragon she sat on and Sesshomaru lowered to the ground.

Kagome started yelling at the sky, everyone gave weird looks, "Jirou! You better get here now!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the screaming banshee. "Inuyasha control your woman. She looks like a fool."

"It doesn't look like he wants to come Kagome." Rin called out to her best friend.

"Who is this Jirou?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That man that saved me from Inuyasha's claw attack thing or whatever." She looked at him and his expression told her that he wanted her to explain more. "I saw him again he said he was checking on me. I think he knows why I can't go home. I told him that I was bonded to you and he looked surprised. His exact words were, 'Wow the Old Man was being serious'" She tried mocking Jirous voice, "unfortunately there is no way out of this." Then she gave a light laugh as she was recalling the memory. "I told him that I was strong enough and I wouldn't feel the pain from being away from you, he told me to hold my tongue. Boy was he right, but you're here now, and the pain went away. But don't flatter yourself, I still don't like you." Sesshomaru almost felt his lips lift into a smile…almost.

Kagome threw her hands up into the air and growled in frustration, "You can never count on a man!"

* * *

A lot of arguments and a day later Rin was walking behind Sesshomaru away from the village because he had refused to stay near his half brother and the rest of the humans, even for her sake. She sighed, Jaken hated her and Sesshomaru hated her and none of them talked. Ah-Uh was the only one who paid her any attention. She was so bored. Thank goodness Kagome didn't forget to charge her iPod. She fished it out of her bag and played her some music, wherever there was music, boredom no longer existed. At first she started humming but then she unconsciously started singing.

"..._I found myself in Wonderland, get back on my feet again, is this real, is this pretend, I'll take a stand until the end_..."

Sesshomaru kept walking forward trying his damndest to ignore the woman following him. As much as he hated her, the demon and his soul inside of him had other feelings for her. He begrudgingly admitted that she had a soothing voice, but then he thought he would just rather listen to her than any other human. He noticed that Jakens eyes had soften and his scowled went away when she started singing. He heard the tune of the music change as she sang along.

"…_You remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain, baby to you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny_…"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at those words, for someone reason those words didn't sit well with him.

Rin shut off her iPod to save some of the battery for a later time. She bit her lower lip, she had never felt so awkward in her entire life, even when she had accidently walked into the wrong classroom and a bunch of kids stared at her until she left. She had felt like an idiot.

"Why are you bleeding?" She heard Sesshomaru's low voice. "I'm talking to you human."

Rin blinked, she licked her lip to taste something coppery, and her lip was bleeding. "I must have bit my lip," She answered quietly. "Am I really what he said I was? A Heavenly thing person or whatever?"

"You are a thing, and you do not smell like a normal human." Jaken snickered at his Lords comment towards the girl.

Rin glared at the toad, "What's that suppose to mean?"

He decided to answer her, "You smell clean and of something pure, most humans don't smell like that. Your smell is almost similar to the man you encountered."

Since he was talking and answering her she asked another question. "What do you know about Heavenly person?"

"Not much is said about them, but if all is true you are going to be sought after by demons and possibly humans." He stopped suddenly causing Rin to almost run into his back.

"What is this Lord Sesshomaru? Traveling with a human?" Rin looked at the spot Sesshomaru was looking at; a man was perched on a tree branch looking all smug. "Has hell frozen?"

"What do you want Aito?" Aito jumped down from the branch he was sitting on. He had fiery red short cropped hair in the back standing in every direction; he had a range of short and long bangs stopping at his chin. His clothing was a dark blue; he had on a white undershirt and a white obi tying his clothing together and black boots. Rin could see two things sticking out above his shoulders, must be his swords.

"I just came to see how my favorite dog demon is. Oh and to see if the rumors are true." He gave a sly smile and settled his dark green eyes on Rin. Sesshomaru shifted his feet to block his vision of her.

"Are you that old and bored to start believing rumors?"

The man shrugged, "I may be bored now, but I have a feeling life is going to get interesting." Aito turned his head slightly behind him.

"Aito, where have you run off too?" A female voice called from the trees. Hideko came to stand by her brother, she had the same fiery red hair but longer going past her knees, she wore traditional white kimono with a flower pattern decorating it. She had the same green eyes as her brother. She turned her gaze on to Sesshomaru but gasped as she saw Rin. "Oh my! There's another one!" She ran to Rin pushing Sesshomaru aside. Hideko knew Sesshomaru was the most feared demon and he could kill her faster than she could scream, but in her opinion he didn't scare her and she didn't care for his title.

Rin smiled nervously at girl who stood inches from her.

"A week ago I saw a human girl dressed weird, just as you are. You smell different too, oh but you are so pretty!" The girl exclaimed excitedly. "Oh! You must stay with us for the night at least!" Rin looked at Sesshomaru and for a moment she could have sworn his eye twitched.

"Hideko…" Aito said her name in a warning tone.

"Oh shut up Aito, come human." Hideko started dragging Rin along with her. Sesshomaru followed them in annoyance. He felt like killing something.

* * *

**I don't have the rights to the songs Alice by Avril Lavigne or Kiss From a Rose by Seal.**

**Just to get it out of the way, I'm not that great with battle scenes and this chapter may suck. **

**Ishii; A lemon? Um, lol I can't promise that, but I will try and write a scene and if it turns out okay I'll add it in there, but if not then I'm terribly sorry.**

**To one of the 'readers'; Thank you for giving my story a chance.**

**& thank you to the rest of you that has read and reviewed my story. =]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**

* * *

  
**

Rin had learned that Aito and Hideko were twins and fire demons, meaning they control fire. Rin thought that was cool. Much to Sesshomaru's dismay they were staying at the Lord of the Fire demons castle. According to Hideko, their father was good friends with Sesshomaru's father. Rin had ended up telling her some of the events that had happened since she had gotten here, she left out the bonding part, she was sure Sesshomaru wouldn't appreciate her telling demons that.

"You're odd for a human." Hideko said, "What were those clothes you were wearing and that other human?" They were soaking in the bath house away from everyone.

Rin kept her eyes closed and leaned against the edge. "The shirt is called a tank top, and the bottoms were shorts. I was burning up and wearing that made it easier to cool down. And Kagome she's from the same time as me, that's her school uniform."

"You also marked yourself and there's something on your belly button?" Hideko said with curiosity in her voice.

Rin blinked then laughed, "You mean that tattoo on my hip?" Rin rose up a little to see the tattoo; it was a small tattoo of a sun. "And the thing in my belly is a belly button ring. I thought I was bad ass when I got it, but eh it's not such a big deal anymore."

"Do a lot of people have those?" Hideko had that look like she wanted one.

"Not everybody has them, but some, some even have more piercings and more tattoos then I do, even all over their body, like their whole body was a canvas." Hideko's eyes got wide with excitement.

"Now this is interesting. A human and a fire demon bathing together. I like."

Rin whirled around sinking further into the water, not again. "Jirou! You freaking pervert!" Both the girls screamed. Hideko even started throwing fire balls at him. He disappeared. Sesshomaru and Aito and a bunch of guards appeared with weapons drawn. They stopped and stared, even Sesshomaru.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Turn around! All of you are perverts!" Rin shouted trying to make sure she wasn't showing overly much. The guards hit the ground and Rin was surprised they hadn't knocked their selves out and they backed up slowly away from them while still on the floor. Aito turned around whistling and Sesshomaru had an amused look in his eyes. Rin got really irritated when Sesshomaru didn't turn around. She put her hand against the water and splashed him making sure he got soaked.

Sesshomaru gave a surprised look as did Hideko. "You just _splashed _me." Aito started to hunch over trying to cover up his laugh.

"Uh yeah Captain Obvious. Now turn around, because I can do a lot more damage then that." Sesshomaru did more then turn around he walked away mad as hell. Aito followed him before he too got Rin's wrath.

Hideko still had her mouth open from shock. "I can't believe you did that. I may not be scared of him, but I'm not that stupid to do what you just did. You're still living!"

"Psh, I ain't scared of him. Plus he deserved it."

Jirou didn't return that night and Rin got the chance to meet the fire Lord. He didn't seem to hate or pleased that she was there. He looked like an older Aito but with longer hair and his body was covered in armor. Rin had found out that his wife was no longer in the living, she felt sorry for him and Aito and Hideko.

It was late into the night, and Rin had changed into a pair of black sophie shorts and a black sports bra, the most comfortable clothing to sleep in, she had her hair tied up into a messy bun on the top of her head. She was exhausted. She was about to slip underneath the covers when the door to her room opened.

Sesshomaru walked through the door and closed it to see Rin staring at him with a ludicrous look. Her midriff was bare and he could see her cleavage in the skimpiest top he had ever seen her wear, and her legs were bare. She had a mark on her hip and something sparkled on her skin. "What are you wearing, and what is that?" He pointed to her stomach.

Rin pointed to her tattoo and she started to explain again, "This is a tattoo of a sun, and this," She pointed to her belly ring, "This is a belly button ring."

Sesshomaru stared at her some more. She was small, but had a nice body; her skin was a little tan. He felt his body react to the sight of her, his soul was calling to hers in unacceptable manner.

Rin felt self conscious of the way he was looking at her, it was so weird, to have a person stare at you with lust when they hated you. She went over to her bag and got a large t-shit to put on. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm staying in here to make sure wondering demons don't find your room."

Rin grinned. "Awe isn't that cute." She mocked. "But I can take them," she held up her hands, "I got these babies." She smiled at herself.

Sesshomaru was amused as she smiled at her hands. Sesshomaru leaned against the wall adjacent from her bed as she slipped underneath the covers and let out a tired sigh. Rin was exhausted but she didn't feel like sleeping.

"Sesshomaru?" Silence. "Why do you hate humans?"

After a few minutes he answered her. "They are weak."

"Not all of us are weak…I'm not weak." She whispered.

"They are not just weak, they are greedy, and their fear leads them to stupidity. If a human knows of you, they would seek you to use you and discard your feelings, and if you are no longer of use they may kill you. They would leave their so called loved ones to die if it meant they could live longer."

"I know that, that's anywhere, even in my time. But not _all _of us are like that." Rin tried to explain to him. Her voice got real low. "I wouldn't ever leave my loved ones." She laid her head down and tried to get some sleep, she didn't want to talk to him anymore.

Sesshomaru looked at the figure sleep across from him, he had heard what she said, and something in him believed her.

* * *

"So who was that man?" Hideko asked picking at a flower in the garden her and Rin currently sat in.

Rin lay on her stomach with her head resting in hands. "Jirou. He seems to have a knack for coming at the most inappropriate times."

Hideko smiled shyly. "He seems interesting, the weird thing is, he smells similar to you."

Rin turned on to her back to see the blue sky and clouds moving by slowly. "Really? Sesshomaru said the same thing. Maybe he's like me."

"Like you?"

"Oh that's right I didn't tell you that part. We had a run in with this one guy named Narkau and he called me a Heavenly Being." She heard Hideko gasp, "What?"

"A Heavenly Being?"

Rin sat up; finally she may be able to get some answers. "Yeah, I've been doing things with my hands that's never happened before too. Do you know something about them?"

"No," Hideko saw Rin frown. "But I know someone who does." Hideko grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her up from the ground. "His name is Bokusenou, he's a tree demon. He is as wise as they get, he at least should know something." The fire demon led Rin to the barn that housed Ah-Uh. They climbed on to his back and headed for the ancient demon.

In less than ten minutes they flew over a clearing with one single tree in the middle. They lowered to the ground. Rin hopped off the dragon and circled the tree, it certainly looked old, but just like an ordinary tree. She heard a chuckle through the forest.

"Come stand in front of me child." A deep voice echoed around her. Rin cautiously walked back to where they landed, Hideko had a smile on her face as she graciously sat in front of Bokusenou. A face of an old man was in the middle of the tree looking straight at her. "It's a pleasure to meet Sesshomaru's intended mate." Hideko gaped at Rin.

Rin clucked her tongue, "Yeah I didn't tell you that either, I didn't think Sesshomaru would have liked it."

"Well no more secrets! Whatever you tell me is kept between you and me." Hideko said seriously.

Rin sat crossed legged next to Hideko, "So Mr. Bokusenou, I was told you could explain to me what I am."

"Ah yes. You my dear have a great weight on your shoulders." His voice was no longer pleasant sounding, but stern. "You have a lot of power people want to possess. The word is already spreading that you're here and what you can do, it's only a matter of time before they find out who you actually are."

"But what exactly am I?"

"You are the child of the gods."

Rin's eyes bulged, "What?" She almost shouted.

"A long, long time ago a war broke out between the gods over power; it was never going to end. They were so tired and they all agreed to a treaty. They combined their powers together and created a child. You are that child. You were born and when you died you were reborn. I warn you now, amongst those gods there was one who disagreed on everything. He may seek you out to end your life or use you as he wishes."

Rin nodded numbly. "That doesn't explain why I am here and why I can't go home."

The tree laughed, "Everything will present itself to you. Patients."

Rin stood up and brushed her clothes off, "Do you know who a Jirou is?"

"If we are thinking of the same person, he is your guardian angel, a Heavenly Being too just a different level. Even with as much power as you have, you needed someone to watch over you."

"Thank you Mr. Bokusenou."

The demon tree watched them leave and when they were out of ear shot he whispered to wind, "I hope you know what you're doing Inutaisho, the poor girl is too sweet for your son."

* * *

**I hope this chapter didn't confuse anyone.**

**I am the Wind Mizuki Kay; hahaha I had to put that in there, I thought it was funny to have Kagome say that.**

**Yaji91; There now you know what she is. lol I'm glad you love the story. **

**JimmyTaylor15; I'm so glad to hear that. **

**Dreamgirl795; Oh my goodness your right, but I don't read Sesshomaru and Kagome stories lol. Since I'm done with this chapter I'll read Phantom Lover, it sounds really interesting. Thank you for reading mine and reviewing. =]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**

* * *

  
**

Rin sat in her room at the Fire lord's castle looking at the floor fiddling her thumbs. When she and Hideko landed she was greeted with a grab of her arm and dragged all the way to her room. She wished he would say something; all he did for the last ten minutes was give her a hard stare with his golden eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. "Say something."

"What possessed you to go out without any protection and without telling me?" Sesshomaru asked her. Earlier he had come to find that she was missing along with Aito's sister, the feeling of dread was an unwelcoming feeling that he was not accustomed too.

Rin looked into his eyes. "I had Hideko with me, and I wanted answers, plus I didn't know I needed your permission." She answered with a bite in her tone. "And finally I got them." Then she sighed. "It doesn't make anything better though."

Before Sesshomaru could speak, he was interrupted by another male voice. "Go easy on her Sesshomaru." Jriou stood in the darkest corner with his arms crossed. "I was watching over her, she was fine."

Sesshomaru drew his sword and held it up to the angel's throat.

Jriou raised his hands in surrender, "I came here to only give a warning. Our precious Rin is in danger." Jriou smirked when Sesshomaru let out a small growl."The particular god she was warned about is being awakened and he will not be a happy camper." And with that he vanished leaving Sesshomaru and Rin alone.

"What did Bokusenou tell you?"

"How did you know-"

"He's the only one I know who would give you the answers you wanted and he was a friend of my fathers."

"Well," Rin started. "A long time ago a war broke out between the gods and none of them were winning so they made a truce by combing all their powers and I was created. I'm a child of the gods."

"When I was young my father told me stories about such a battle." He said walking out of the room.

Later that night Sesshomaru wouldn't stay another night at the Fire Lord's castle, so they left heading for his own home.

* * *

Months passed and Rin somewhat grew into her powers, she was better at controlling them then she was when she had arrived here. Everything was quiet and nobody attacked her or bothered her. When Kagome and Inuyasha weren't looking for Naraku or the jewel shards they would visit. Kagome would bring her more clothes and things to occupy herself. Even Hideko and Aito would visit, eventually so did Lord Kaji. Even though she was human, he had taken on the role of her father, adopting her. Hideko was excited and Aito didn't mind, he just said that he had another sibling to pick on. Whenever Sesshomaru had business to take care of he would send her to Lord Kaji's place where he knew she would be safe. He always came back early before she started feeling pain from his absence.

One day she had argued with him to let her stay or go with him, and he said it was too dangerous. When she started arguing again he had kissed her to make her shut up, and just because he wanted too, but when she had asked why he did that, he told her to shut her up. She yelled at him and stalked away from him calling him some colorful names.

* * *

Sesshomaru came back from a border patrol looking for Rin. She had turned his world upside down, it wasn't technically her fault. The castle was no longer dark and gloomy, the garden was thriving again and the servants loved her despite her humanity. He even started to have feelings for her that was nagging him to do something about it. He scowled, he already what was going to happen. Sesshomaru found Rin sitting in the gardens singing while listening to that music box in her ears. He sat beside her; he smirked when she let out startled gasp.

Rin took the ear phones out of her ear; she gave him a smile before she threw her arms around his neck. He was a pain in the ass, but she missed him. She felt his arms circle around her waist and pull her into his lap. He lowered his head to her neck and nuzzled it.

"What are you doing…?" Rin asked, she tried to turn her head to look at him, but he let out growl making her stop.

"You're human…" He said. He moved the clothing blocking the skin on her neck, "I'm just like my father…"

"What…?" Rin didn't understand, she tried turning around again but stopped when she felt a searing pain on her neck. "Oowww. What was that for?"

He laid his chin on top of her head. "You are now the Lady of the Western lands. You are my mate."

"Did you just bite me?"

"I marked you; whenever I am away you won't feel pain anymore. The bonding is almost finished." He told her.

"Almost? What else…oh." Rin blushed. "Why are you doing this?"

"I can't fight it anymore." He answered honestly. "You made yourself a part of my life without knowing it and I let it."

"So…does this mean you like me?" Rin asked with humor tinting her voice.

Rin felt him smile on top of her head. "I tolerate you." Rin laughed. "At the end of the next month Kaji is holding a celebration. Inuyasha and his woman will be there. I warn you though, you may be my mate, but you're still human, you will be looked down upon. No doubt you'll be called unlikely names."

"What do I do about that?" Rin asked. To be honest she didn't really care, you either liked her or hated her.

"Make them respect you. I will not have a mate as a door mat." Rin grinned taking the hint.

"Alright. Now what?" Rin asked hesitantly.

Sesshomaru turned her around in his so she faced him. "We're going to finish the bonding." He said before he smashed his lips against hers. He stood up and carried her to a room that will be called theirs.

* * *

A month later Sesshomaru was gone again and Rin felt like she was dying, but it wasn't pain. She was throwing up everywhere, she dared not eat anything but the cook was making her at least eat a little something. She glared daggers at him as he watched her eat the soup.

"Trust me child, you'll be thankful." Was all he said before he returned to the kitchen. Rin lay back down, and made herself comfortable, within minutes she was sleeping.

_She was running in the forest, she was in a hurry to get to someone, they were in danger. She stopped short when a cave came into her vision…she heard voices? The ground beneath her caved in swallowing her whole. _

_Rin jolted up sweating and panting, an arm snaked itself around her waist, she laid back down smiling as she turned her head trying to see Sesshomaru's face. The arm moved itself up to her chest, around her throat, she struggled to breathe as the arm turned into a hand, it tightened itself cutting off her air way. "Die." She started to scream and pound at the arm to let go._

Sesshomaru had returned home late that night to hear that Rin had been sick, but not to worry because he would find out soon why. He used his demonic speed to get to their room when he heard her scream like she was battling something. When he opened the door he found her thrashing about. He walked over to the bed and grabbed her arms, and gently shook her to wake her up. When she came too and she recognized him, she threw herself at him and started weeping. Her scent was different. That is why she had been sick.

"The chaotic dreams and unbalanced hormones begin." He said disdainfully.

Rin drew back from him and wiped her eyes. "What?" Ugh, her voice sounded raspy.

"You're pregnant Rin."

* * *

**Okay, so I tried writing a 'lemon' but I couldn't do it; it's not in me to write one in my stories yet. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**

* * *

**

Rin was miserable. What had she been thinking? _We're going to finish the bonding_ he said_. _Ha! She should have said no, but she didn't and now she's having a baby.

"I for sure can't return home like this."

Sesshomaru glanced up at his mate from his desk. "Who said you were returning home?"

Rin leaned up on her elbows. "Technically no one, but I just figured I would." She laid back down and heaved a dramatic sigh. "I'm so bored."

"Go do something."

She sat up on her elbows again. "There's nothing to do. Here you have to worry about being eaten or manhandled because some men can't get laid."

"Get laid?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow without looking up at her.

"Never mind." Rin got up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know." She said honestly. "I'm just going to walk around I guess." She didn't wait for him to say anything else and walked out of the room.

Rin wandered around the castle, her new home. Never in a million years would she think this would happen to her. She was dragged into a well and sent 500 years back in time, then she finds out she's some child of the gods. She was mated to a dog demon and was having his baby, _their_ baby. Rin smiled and touched her tummy. It was unreal, but she was excited. When she told Kagome, she was so excited for her that next time she goes home she's going baby shopping and when Rin found out what she was having she would shop for some clothes. Hideko was on the same level of excitement as Kagome and started making a baby blanket. Lord Kaji and Aito were already fashioning weapons, as was Sesshomaru. He gave up a fang to have a sword made just like his father had done for him and Inuyasha. Rin tried so hard to not make fun of him since he was missing a tooth. She could tell Sesshomaru was grateful when it grew back.

"That's going to be one powerful kid you're going to have." Rin spun around to face Jriou who had grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I'm your guardian. I have to check in on you every once in a while. A kid with a mixture of demon blood and a heavenly being, that's going to be interesting."

"I think it's a boy." Rin said, and then she frowned. "Are we going to be safe?"

Jriou looked at her with serious eyes. "I sure do hope so. It won't be easy. The little threats are no trouble, but once we eliminate the big threat all should be well."

Rin gave a half nod somewhat pleased by his words, when he didn't leave she asked him a question. "Usually your gone by now."

"Your fire demon friend." He said sheepishly. "She caught my interest."

"Lord Kaji is having a celebration for Sesshomaru and I at his home in a couple of weeks. You're invited." He started fading away, but not before her thanked her.

Rin wandered into the garden and sat underneath a tree plucking at the grass. God she was so bored. She could be shopping right about now, eating a juicy hamburger or…

"The beach!" Rin shouted. She pushed herself off the ground and jogged back into the castle. Jaken came around the corner and almost knocked him down.

"Watch where you're going stupid girl!"

"Sorry Jaken. Sesshomaru!" Rin opened the door running into Sesshomaru's chest.

"What?" He grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

Rin took a couple of deep breaths. "The beach."

"What about the beach."

"The weather is warm, it's sunny out and it's not too late in the day. Let's go."

Sesshomaru didn't want to, he should say no. "Fine." She squealed, jumped up and down went to their room to only return with a different change of clothing and a bag on her arm. She had a kimono on, but it wasn't tied and she had on orange garments on that didn't cover most of her body. "What are you wearing?"

"A bathing suit! I'd rather not swim in my clothing or a heavy kimono or naked." She smiled at him. "Let's go, let's go!" She pulled him outside. "Alright do your ball thing and take us to the beach."

He fought the urge to roll his eye at her eagerness. Sesshomaru grabbed her around the waist and flew up into the air to take her the beach.

When the beach came into view Rin smiled. "It's so pretty." Rin tightened her hold as Sesshomaru dropped to stand in the sand. The water was a crystal blue. She stepped away from Sesshomaru and laid a blanket on the sand along with her kimono and towel. She had brought two of them. He didn't know why, he wasn't getting in the water. Sesshomaru immediately sat down and Rin went straight for the water.

Sesshomaru heard her laugh when the waves of the water splashed her. He found himself doing things he normally wouldn't do, especially since she was human. He was mated to her and she was pregnant with his child; a half breed. He was like his father_. _The though feeling he harbored many years ago, wasn't there now. It wasn't long before she made an impact on his life…he blamed the bonding.

Sesshomaru stood up when he saw her being pulled under. He leapt to the water, and pulled her up. She came up sputtering.

"Wow that was unexpected; maybe I shouldn't have gone out so far." She looked up at him. "You should have taken off your clothes if you were coming in."

His lip twitched. "I wasn't planning on it."

She blinked up at him. "You thought I was going to drown, huh? You're too cute. I was fine. I've been taken down by bigger waves…I just didn't expect it this time." He dropped her and she fell back into the water she came up sputtering again looking angry. "Hey jerk, that wasn't nice." He turned away from her walking back to shore. "Where do you think you're going?" She trudged up beside him and took a hold of his arm, and hooked her leg behind his. With the help of the waves, and her leg, she took him down into the water. She started laughing so hard she held her sides. She stopped laughing when he didn't come back up. "Oh no, I killed him."

"Not likely." Rin spun around, just as Sesshomaru took her down the same way she did him.

When she came back up she frowned up at him. "That wasn't fair."

"What isn't fair?" He asked walking out of the water with her following him.

"You snuck up on me; at least you knew I was there."

"One should always be prepared." He discarded his armor and shirt and his boots by the blanket. He sat on the blanket again one leg drawn up and Rin laid on her back.

"Do you know what it is yet?" Sesshomaru glanced at Rin; she had her hands on her stomach.

"A boy."

She sat next to him, and laid her head on his shoulder. "Will you promise me something?" When he didn't answer, she took his silence as a yes. "When he's born, promise we'll come down here with him, as a family." Sesshomaru kissed her temple, silently promising.

All of a sudden the sky turned gray, and thunder roared in the background. Sesshomaru stood up, put his clothes and armor back on and grabbed Tokijin.

"Don't be so hostile Sesshomaru. I only came here to speak." Rin stood behind Sesshomaru and a man with golden hair, dressed in black and white appeared before them. All of a sudden Jirou appeared on the other side of the Rin. "Ah, Jirou. Hello brother."

Jirou narrowed his eyes. "You're here early Jiao."

"I had help. Marako or something like that. Seems he hates the girl; wants me to do something about her." He looked at Sesshomaru. "You're her mate? The rumors are true then. You're father does have some influence over the other gods. I guess he thought you would appreciate her." He sniffed the air and gave Rin the most evil smile she had ever seen. "She's with child. Congratulations." He moved an inch and Sesshomaru moved to block Rin more. "I just wanted to see her Sesshomaru; I will not harm her today. The fact is actually I haven't decided what I want to do with her. She is more beautiful than I have expected."

"You act like you'll be taking her away." Jirou said.

"Not today."

"Not ever." Rin said defiantly, she shouldered her way to stand in front of Jirou and Sesshomaru.

"Ooh, she has spirit." He blew a kiss her way. "We'll see about that, love." He walked away. "Enjoy her while you can Sesshomaru."

"Is that the god always in disagreement Jirou?" Rin asked still staring at the spot he once stood.

"Yes. He's been awakened to early, and with you being pregnant will not make things easier. You will be more vulnerable and you will be more unbalanced, your powers will be unpredictable."

"I protect what is mine." Sesshomaru said, putting his arm around her waist flying in the air leaving their stuff behind and Jirou staring off after them.

"I hope so." He whispered.

* * *

**I'm sooo sorry for the late update.**

**I had to zip through the last chapter to be where I wanted in the story. I didn't want to drag it on. **

**I was quick with this chapter too, so if they are mistakes I missed, so sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**

* * *

**

As much as she should be worried about Jiao she wasn't. Sesshomaru on the other hand won't let her out of his sight. Rin was currently watching him pace back and forth in their room. It's the first she's ever seen him like this, and she doubted he ever was like this.

Rin interfered with his pacing, he bumped into her and she circled his waist hugging him tightly to her. "Come hold me." They both laid down on to the bed with Rin snuggled into Sesshomaru's arms. "So what do you want to name the baby?" She asked into his chest.

"I haven't thought about it."

"How about after your dad or something?" She looked up at his face. Even though he was paying attention to her, the baby's name is the last thing on his mind. "Everything is going to be alright you know? You're not alone in this. Technically it's my battle to fight, not yours." Before he could say anything else, she rolled over on to her back. She took Sesshomaru's hand and put it on her stomach. "It's still a little early, but I can feel him."

Sesshomaru spread his fingers over her small bump in her stomach. He felt him…his son. He could also hear a faint heartbeat. "You do know that him being a half demon, he will grow faster?"

"I thought about it, but never really considered it. Are you excited?"

_Am I excited? _"It will be interesting enough…to have a son running around. I will have to make sure he's not with Inuyasha by himself."

Rin giggled as she picked up a strand of his hair before running her finger over his markings on his face. "I hope he has your looks and my personality."

Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck, trailing kisses up her jaw to her lips. Needless to say he wasn't thinking about the threat anymore.

* * *

A few days later;

Rin sat in her and Sesshomaru's room at the Fire Lords castle. The celebration would begin soon. Though aside of her was feeling a bit crabby so bring on demons that have any objections.

Rin wore a deep red flowing silk kimono with a black obi. Her was down and a white flower was pinned beneath her ear. Sesshomaru was dressed differently, his outfit was black and red making his silver hair shine brightly and his golden eyes stand out. He still had on his armor and his two swords were attached to his side.

Rin thought he looked absolutely gorgeous. He held out his hand to her and she took it. Sesshomaru led her out to the main hall were the party was taken place.

Kagome and Hideko were talking idly and Aito was busy picking on Inuyasha. They all looked up when they entered the room.

"Look at the cute couple." Lord Kaji smiled. "The guest's are arriving." Rin gave Sesshomaru's hand a squeeze before left to go talk to Kagome and Hideko.

"It's a boy." Rin told them. They squealed and hugged her. "By the way Hideko how do you feel about a relationship?"

Hideko shrugged. "Never thought about it really. My brother and father chase away all males. Why?

"Oh no reason. And Kagome when are you and Inuyasha going to get together?"

Kagome blushed. "From her scent, it looks like she already did." Hideko replied. They all laughed.

Kaji and Sesshomaru were in a deep conversation, but when his mate laughed he looked up and gave a light smile.

Kaji raised an eyebrow. He looked between the demon and the human. "She is refreshing isn't she? She's not like other humans." Sesshomaru nodded. Kaji grinned. "So if your father was alive today would you be apologizing?"

"No. If it wasn't for my father she wouldn't be in my life." Sesshomaru explain to Kaji the events that had happened lately.

"So you would be thanking him?" Kaji questioned. Sesshomaru didn't answer him. He ended their conversation to his mate's side as a number of demons entered the room.

Rin braced herself for the insults and the dirty looks she knew would come her way, she just hopped Inuyasha and Kagome were alright during this. Inuyasha had a temper and she didn't want him to blow a hole into Lord Kaji's place.

She remembered her lesson that Hideko had taught her. The Nobles were a water demon Lord Mizu, a snake demon Lord Hebi, a pig demon Lord Buta and her father Lord Kaji the fire demon. From what she remembers that Sesshomaru ruled the west, Lord Mizu, Kaji were the true nobles and Lord Hebi and Buta appointed themselves as nobles. The others didn't care and let it go._ They aren't as tough as they let on, father and the others would get rid of them if they started trouble for no reason. _Hideko told her. Rin tried not to be nervous meeting this many demons. She also hopped that none of them realized who she and what was.

"Am I presentable?" She whispered to Sesshomaru.

"You're fine." He let out. A frown appeared on her beautiful face. "You look…beautiful." He whispered in her ear. He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to his side.

A couple with a small girl was approaching them. The man had white hair with some of his hair tied back, the woman was a little smaller than him, she had a darker shade of hair and it was almost longer than her own. She had little girl in her hands who had long wavy light blue hair.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's been many years." Lord Mizu came up and clapped Sesshomaru on the back. He glanced at Rin and ignored the look Sesshomaru was giving him. "Who is this?"

Rin held out her hand, "I'm Rin." Mizu grinned. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Congratulations Lady Rin, on the baby."

"You can tell too?" Rin groaned.

"We're demons." He said. Mizu introduced the woman next to him as his wife Inari and their daughter Irie, who was currently fixated on the flower in Rin's hair. Before another second passed Irie had launched herself into Rin's arms. Inari had a mixture of horror and shock on her face. Lord Mizu looked amused, and Sesshomaru watched.

Irie pointed to the flower. "Pretty."

Rin smiled widened, she took the flower from and tucked it behind Irie's pointed ear. Irie giggled then she turned to her mother. "Mommy I stay."

"She's never done that before…she doesn't really like other demons, let alone humans." Inari said with shock emitting from her voice. "You must be something special Lady Rin."

Rin shifted Irie to one side of her hip. "Just Rin please." She touched the tip of Irie's nose. "Is it okay if I take her out to the garden and play with her?"

Inari nodded when her husband didn't object. Rin reached up and kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek. "I'll be back soon." Lord Mizu gave Sesshomaru a look when Rin walked away.

Rin grabbed a blanket on the way out to the garden, and laid it under a tree. Rin and Irie grabbed a bunch of flowers and they weaved them together to make a crown and necklace. Irie was the cutest thing ever. She laughed and giggled to her heart's content. Looking at the little girl made her think of her unborn son. She couldn't wait to sit under a tree and play with him. Maybe Irie and her son would be playmates.

"Oi, look a human whore with a water demon brat." Irie sat in Rin's lap and they both looked up at the intruder. His body was green scales and black un-kept hair. _He must be Hebi, and the pig beside him must he Buta._

The big snorted. "She's with child. Great another damned half-breed."

Rin's eye twitched. "Irie lets go inside." Rin folded the blanket and she grabbed Irie's hand so they could walk in together. But the snake demon roughly grabbed her arm. "Irie sweetie go inside." Irie was hesitant; she really didn't want to leave her new friend. But she did what she was told.

"She smells familiar." The pig snorted again. Rin ripped her arm away.

"Well you must be Lord Hebi and Lord Buta." Rin said sweetly as possible.

"This bitch knows us Buta. She smells like a dog. Can't be Sesshomaru's he hates humans as much as the next demon."

Rin felt her anger rise. "I am not a whore nor a bitch. I am the Lady of the Western Lands you douche bags. Now you don't have to accept me, but I will not take your insults. I am warning you now."

Both demons laughed. "Yeah right. Before we go inside lets have some fun."

Rin smiled, but it wasn't a pleasant smile it was a downright pure evil smile "Yes, let's have some fun."

Irie went straight for her mother and Sesshomaru. "Two bad men has my new friend." Sesshomaru headed straight for the garden, as did Lord Mizu. They weren't prepared for the sight we saw.

Rin had her hands on her hips and the two demons hung in the air yelling, pleading for their lives. "Who's the bitch?"

"We are we are!" They shouted in unison. "Let us down!"

"You want down?" Rin asked with dark humor. When they shouted yes, she laughed and they came crashing down to the earth. The demons were stricken with fear, and when the saw Sesshomaru and Mizu they ran past Rin and got on their knees.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru we beg for forgiveness. Just don't let her hurt us." They begged. Rin laughed darkly.

"Oh you dumb shits, not even he can save you." Rin stalked forward and they stood behind the two lords. Mizu look mildly amused, and Sesshomaru raised both eyebrows.

"This is your idea for making them respect you?"

"Not at first, I tried the more sweet approach first, but that didn't work. My method is much more effective." She smiled gleefully.

"I think I just found someone that is scarier than you." Mizu let out a laugh.

"Is Irie okay Lord Mizu?" Rin asked.

Mizu nodded and linked his arms with Ri. He led her back into the room, with Sesshomaru following behind. Some sneers were sent her way, but she just smiled at them. Everybody sat down at the table and Lord Kaji stood up.

"This is a celebration for Lord Sesshomaru and his mate," Whispers were heard throughout the room. "Lady Rin." A collective gasp filled the room when both she and Sesshomaru stood up. She was human and it was shocking. "Not only are they mated, but soon the heir of The Western Lands will be born."

"This is an outrage!" An unknown demon slammed his fists down on the table. "A human woman as a mate to a dog demon? A bastard half-breed as an heir?" Not only was his comment directed towards Rin, he looked at Inuyasha.

Rin wasn't surprised with his outburst, but when she glanced at Inuyasha his eyes were closed and Kagome had a worried look on her face. She knew deep down that Inuyasha didn't take kindly to his words. Sesshomaru sat back down but she still stood up.

"Is it really that upsetting to you?" Rin asked looking towards his way. He had a human appearance but with gray eyes and black hair stopping at his shoulders.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You're diluting the pure blood of the great dog demons. You're weak, you'll make Sesshomaru weak and your half-breed will be weak. The empire will fall."

"Says you right?" Rin crossed her arms. "How do you know I'm weak? How do you know a half-breed is weak? What do you know about one persons strength? I can hold my own without Sesshomaru constantly at my side. And all a half-breed is just mixed blood."

"Dare to show me what your strength is then, prove me wrong?" He bit out. Sesshomaru shifted but Rin held her hand out to him to stay still.

Rin tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I should. But I'm pregnant and I don't want to overdo myself. I've had enough excitement showing two other demons the error of their ways. Though Inuyasha might want to prove you wrong."

Inuyasha smirked when he stood up. "Gladly."

"Oh dinner and show." Lord Kaji said with excitement. "A half dog demon up against a full dog demon."

Rin looked down at Sesshomaru with questioning. "Did you think Inuyasha and I were the only ones?" He asked. Rin just shrugged. Everybody gathered around outside. Inuyasha and the other demon she had come to find out that Masato was his name. Inuyasha stood on one side of the ground and Masato on the opposite of him.

Sesshomaru tucked Rin under his shoulder and Kagome stood by them ringing her hands together. Rin felt guilty.

"Sorry Kagome…I wasn't thinking…"

Kagome gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay Rin. He'll enjoy himself." Rin grabbed her hand and gave a tight squeeze before letting go. Rin looked around the crowd and smiled widely when she saw Hideko with a blush on her cheeks and Jirou smiling sheepishly. Kaji and Aito were too interested with the beginning fight to notice them.

Inuyasha and Masato immediately began fighting, curse words were flown each other's way, swords clashing. Sesshomaru tried to hide it, but Rin was more adapt to reading him like a book. She could tell he was somewhat enjoying it or was rather amused by the whole situation. She stifled a gasp when Inuyasha pummeled to the earth, but made a remarkable comeback sending Masato flying through the air. Punches and kicks were thrown before they skidded away from each other. They both looked a little worse for wear both out of breath.

"Well aren't you a tough little half demon." Both Masato and Inuyasha turned their heads to the trees and a man appeared. Jirou all of a sudden appeared by her side and Sesshomaru had pushed her behind him.

"Jiao." Jirou hissed.

"I've come for Lady Rin."

* * *

**Sesshomaru might be a tad OC here and there.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**

* * *

**

The demons parted to let Jiao through there was a gleam in his eye as he looked directly at Rin. "She can come with me willingly or I can take her by force, you chose." Multiple demons drew their swords and some took safety inside the house. "Force it is. I was hoping you would choose that, I was getting bored." A battle broke out.

Jiao had come with reinforcements. Masato and Inuyasha even stood back to back killing anything that came their way. Kagome went inside the castle to grab her bow and arrows joining in the battle. Jirou and Sesshomaru never left Rin's side. She stood back to back with Sesshomaru defending him as much as possible as she could. She just hopped she didn't get tired and hurt the baby.

More demons were coming their way diving for Rin separating her from Sesshomaru. Jiao stood in front of her.

"Now love come with me." He held out his hand.

Rin concentrated throwing a blast his way. "No." He barely dodged it laughing as he charged forward. He caught her around the waist turning so her back was pressed up against his chest. She looked up Sesshomaru was heading her way with a furious expression. Jiao laughed even harder as they he floated in the air with her purple miasma fogged the entire field rendering them blind as they disappeared. When the purple fog dissipated they were no longer in sight.

"Naraku that bastard!" Inuyasha shouted to the sky letting his anger be known.

"Rin's gone." Kagome shouted in a panic. Sesshomaru growled there was no scent he could pick up on. His mate and his child were gone. His eyes bled red as he went mad.

* * *

Rin felt groggy and sick. She groaned and rolled over. She was in a bed? Her eyes snapped opened the room was dim. This wasn't her home with Sesshomaru. Rin sat up.

"You're awake." Jiao walked through the door with a smile on his face. "It's been a day since you fell asleep. Being pregnant and using too much energy can be dangerous." He sat on the bed with her.

Not thinking she swung at him. He pinned her underneath him. "Feisty. I love a woman like that." He grabbed both her wrists in one hand and trailed one finger down the side of her face. "I don't think I want to kill you."

"Well gee how nice of you. Get off me." She demanded. He did as she was told but still remained on the bed next to her. She got off the bed and opened the door to walk out. But Jiao grabbed her arm and brought her back into the room.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned.

"Does it look like I care what you say?" Rin concentrated. She had never actually practiced or tried it, and she regretted it. Teleportation. If they can do it, she can do it. She felt air on her face. She was outside in a forest! She did it! "Sesshomaru!" She shouted. "Sesshomaru!" A hand clamped around her mouth.

"I like your spirit Lady Rin, but that can easily get you killed." Jiao turned her around to face him.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed as loud as she could. Before she knew it she was back in the same place she had woken up. Tears slid down her cheeks. She swung her fist again making contact with his face. Her wrist stung, but she felt satisfied. She started fighting him. In her current state she wouldn't be able to hit him again. She sat on the bed defeated and he left her alone. She cried into the pillow falling asleep.

* * *

"We can't get him to calm down." Inuyasha shouted.

"Sesshomaru you have to calm down or we will never get Rin back." Jirou shouted at the over sized dog. Sesshomaru returned to his human form but his marks were jagged and his eyes were still red.

"She's gone." He rasped. "My mate…my son." She had changed him, and now she was gone.

Inuyasha didn't like his brother, but this was just too much. He would never wish this on him. He actually felt bad for the cold bastard. Everybody was out on a search for her to see if they can pick up anything. Sesshomaru fell to his knees.

"Sesshomaru get up." Inuyasha growled out. "This is not you. This is not going to help Rin or you unborn brat."

Sesshomaru heard the words Inuyasha was saying to him. This was not him; this was not going to help. He got back on his feet. He was going to tear that man to into pieces. "For once in your entire life Inuyasha you are right. I made a promise to my mate and I intend to keep it."

* * *

For three weeks she was left alone with only two visits from Jiao. Oddly her stomach was getting bigger faster than normal and her son was becoming more active.

Rin got up from the bed and touched her ear to the door. No sound what so ever. She concentrated again, but she felt someone behind her, she turned around ready to attack.

Rin scowled. "You should have better manners Rin; you shouldn't attack your host." Rin did not say anything. "I want to show you something." He held out his hand, she just looked at it. Jiao sighed. He snapped his fingers and they were in front of Sesshomaru's castle. "It's been three months."

Rin's mouth dropped open. "Three months?"

"There is a time difference, between here and there." Jiao walked in the castle and she hesitantly followed him. "Things have made a drastic change. They stopped looking for you after a few weeks. Kagome went back to her time, and your mate…well let's just say he doesn't miss you anymore." Jiao stopped in the main room. There was Sesshomaru with another woman and an infant in her arms. "He took another mate a demon woman. Time passed and he came to his senses and he forgot all about you. He finally has a full demon mate and a full demon child."

Rin laughed hysterically. "You are one idiot." She started throwing energy balls out of anger.

* * *

Jirou snapped his head up. "That's strange. I can feel Rin." Before he explained, he vanished.

Jirou was shocked to see Rin attacking the god. She was actually doing some damage. She all of a sudden stopped and grasped her stomach. _Oh no, the baby._ He immediately ran to her side.

Rin gasped in surprised. "Oh Jirou I'm so happy to see you, take me home before he gets me." Jirou glanced at the god, he was panting from dodging her attacks. That was odd. He put his arms around Rin and zapped them out of there.

* * *

Sesshomaru's head snapped up. He could smell his mates scent. Jirou came rushing into the room with Rin in his arms.

"Sesshomaru she's going into labor." Sesshomaru took Rin from Jirou and walked to their bedroom.

"I missed you so much." Rin paused when pain hit her. "He tried to get me to believe you took another."

"Shh, we will talk later." Sesshomaru called in servants, and sent another servant to Inuyasha's village and the Fire Lords castle to tell them of the news. He winced when Rin screamed.

Fourteen hours of agonizing pain and then a shrill cry brought tears to Rin's eyes. Sesshomaru took the baby, cleaned, and wrapped him up. While they cleaned the mess up, he observed his son. He had black peach fuzz hair like his mothers, but he had his eyes and his markings. His eyes were like his instead of like Inuyasha's. His scent was not as a half demon, but a full demon.

The servants let after cleaning Rin and the room up. Sesshomaru sat on the bed and handed the baby to his mother. "He's beautiful Sesshomaru. When I was stuck in that hell hole I was thinking of names…how about Kai?"

Sesshomaru stared down at Rin. It was not a dream, she was real and she was in front of him. Without waking the now sleeping baby, he kissed her with everything he had. "Whatever you want is fine with me."

* * *

Rin fell asleep just as Kai had woken up. Sesshomaru took his son out of the room to speak with Jirou.

"He's losing his touch. He took her to a plane where I would be able to sense her. When I had gotten there, she was attacking him and he was losing. It might be a trap. He could have let her go on purpose. I don't know."

"She's not leaving." Sesshomaru stated. The baby giggled when his father spoke. He raised his tiny hands and Sesshomaru let him play with his finger. Even when he went to bite it.

"Do you feel the power in him?" Jirou asked, looking at the baby boy. He was so tiny and yet he already held so much power…just like his parents.

"Yes." He paused as if he was listening to something. "Rin's waking up. We'll speak tomorrow." Jirou left and Sesshomaru went back to the room. "How do you feel?"

Rin sat up and smiled at him. "Like I have been trampled on." Sesshomaru sat next to her and she snuggled up to him. "Never let me go."

"Never."

* * *

**Ah! Thank you guys so much for taking an interest in my stories. 3 I feel the love.**

**I'm sorry it's been taking forever, but I've been writing other stories that aren't FanFic related. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**

* * *

**

They sat in the main hall while the women huddled over the baby. Kai loved the attention. He especially loved his uncle Inuyasha.

"Rin get your brat off of me." Inuyasha held Kai away from him.

"But, Inuyasha he loves you." Rin giggled.

"It might be wise to take our son away from my brother. I don't want him picking up bad habits." Sesshomaru said walking into the main hall with Lord Kaji and Lord Mizu.

Inuyasha glared at his brother. "You know what Rin; I think I'll keep him." Inuyasha brought Kai a little closer his body but not close enough where spit up would get on him.

Lord Mizu bowed in Rin's direction. "I'm glad you are well Lady Rin."

Rin smiled in his direction. "Thank you. How's Lady Inari and little miss Irie?"

"They're fine. Irie cannot stop talking about you though." He paused to look at Kai. "How is it that your son is a full demon?"

Rin shrugged. "It must have something to do with my powers. What are we going to do about Jiao?"

"We wait until he strikes again." Sesshomaru simply said.

* * *

And they waited, not even Naraku had made a peep. They must be brewing up something huge. Rin thought. Rin sat in the garden with Kai; Sesshomaru was not far away from them.

Kai was crawling and Rin had to catch him before he put something into his mouth. "Kai baby, no."

Sesshomaru was there in an instant picking up his son. "Listen to your mother." Kai giggled babbling baby talk.

"He's such a happy baby." Rin smiled. She leaned up on her tippy toes to kiss Sesshomaru on the cheek.

"He takes after his mother." Sesshomaru said turning his face to kiss her on the lips. The wind shifted and Sesshomaru growled.

"Look at the happy family." A female voice purred.

Rin's eyes widened. "That's her…"

Sesshomaru didn't take his eyes off the woman. "You know her?"

"Jiao showed me that you took another mate and it was her…" Rin whispered…horrified.

"That infant he holds in his arms is supposed to be our baby." She said. Kai imitated his father's growl at the woman and reached for his mother.

Rin took her son. "Is this another one of his tricks?"

The woman shrugged. "I'm very much real. He just used my image. But you have something I want." She smiled seductively towards Sesshomaru.

"Leave these lands." Sesshomaru demanded.

"You'll change your mind. We all know where your heart lays." The woman left.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru. "What does she mean by that?"

"Humans and I don't get along and I despise half breeds." He said. "They will think I'll abandon you."

"They? And you don't feel that way now do you?" Rin said with worry in her voice.

"The other dog demons I govern. You met one of them already." Then he looked at her. "And where you and Kai are concerned is a different matter."

Rin smirked. "I grew on you didn't I? I heard you went insane when I was kidnapped." She grabbed his chin and brought it down to her level so she could kiss him. "That's okay, I love you too."

Sesshomaru growled and nipped her lips. Kai laughed and clapped his hands at his parent's affection. Rin laughed and rubbed her nose along Kai's little one.

They left the gardens to put Kai down for a nap.

* * *

Later that day Jirou showed up on Rin's demand. Sesshomaru and Hideko stood on the sidelines with Kai while they watched Rin train.

"Alright Rin are you ready?" Jirou stood in front of Rin.

"Sure am."

"Just concentrate your energy, once you have full control, everything will fall into place."

Rin had been use to her powers; she had used them with some control, but not all the way, now that were no chances of her baby being hurt she can go full out! She was almost excited.

"Good, Rin. Now attack."

Sesshomaru watched his mate fight, using both physical and magical moves. "She's getting better." Sesshomaru commented.

"She was afraid she would hurt Kai if she used too much when she was pregnant." Hideko said playing with the baby.

"Jirou! Pay attention!" Rin shouted rushing to his side.

Hideko blinked. "What…"

"Jirou had his attention elsewhere and was knocked on the ground." Sesshomaru answered.

"He's the one training her, what could he possibly be looking at?" Hideko watched as Jirou and Rin walk their way.

"You." He said. "Watch Kai." With his demonic speed, he picked up Rin and was headed to the direction of the bathhouse.

Jirou came to sit beside her. "He must have really missed her."

"You have no idea." Hideko looked at Jirou. He was attractive, and the first male she really paid attention too. Sure many had asked for her hand but she was neither interested in them or her father and brother didn't think that man was worthy enough. "You know if you're training someone it's wise to actually pay attention to the student."

Jirou laughed. "I tried, but something beautiful caught my attention and I couldn't ignore it." Hideko blushed. He leaned forward. "Are you involved with someone?"

Hideko met him half way. "No." They slowly inched towards each other, but a cough stopped them.

"Boy if you want your lips attached I wouldn't go any further." Lord Kaji stood in front of them with his arms crossed. Then his eyes softened when Kai wanted to be picked up by him. Kaji appeased the child by picking him up.

Jirou stood up and bowed. Technically, he didn't have too but it was out of respect to the father of the daughter he wanted to court. "Lord Kaji."

"Where's that dog and his lovely mate?" Lord Kaji asked.

"Bathhouse." Both Jirou and Hideko said.

Kaji shook his head. He put Kai to his eye level. "Their probably making you a playmate." Kai giggled.

"Not anytime soon." Rin said. Both she and Sesshomaru were now standing behind the Fire Lord. Their clothing changed and their hairs were wet, Sesshomaru looked pleased and Rin looked flushed.

"If not anytime soon then I wouldn't be taking anymore baths together." Lord Kaji looked them up and down with humor in his eyes.

"We're saving water."

Kaji gasped in mock surprise. "Did you just crack a joke Sesshomaru? My Lady Rin you are a blessed miracle. I think she was able to take that stick out."

Sesshomaru glared. "What are you doing here?"

"To save my daughter from wandering hands." Kaji glanced at Jirou, "And to ask what you plan to do about the rest of your clan?"

"They are to be here within the week."

"What?" Rin turned on Sesshomaru. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Now."

Rin growled. "Are they worse than the demons at Lord Kaji party?"

Lord Kaji roared with laughter. "Sesshomaru had a stick up his ass, but the rest of them have tree trunks."

Rin shrugged. "That's fine, I have a bone to pick with one of them anyway."

* * *

**Not only does Rin have to deal with Jiao, the unknown woman who wants Sesshomaru but also she has to deal with the rest of the dog demons. Most of them aren't a lovely bunch.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**

* * *

**

She had a bone to pick with each and every dog demon that entered the castle. First, they ignored her, then when they saw her son who was a full demon they thought she was a whore who only pleasured the Lord of the Castel. Then when they caught the sniff that she was the birth mother the sneers and nasty comments came.

Rin wanted to wear a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but she settled with wearing a white kimono with red flowers on it, it resembled Sesshomaru's in a way. Kai was dressed like his father minus the armor. Rin thought it was cute. Kai could sense the resentment the other demons held for him, his baby face was set in a frown with glaring eyes. Rin rolled her eyes. He looked like a miniature Sesshomaru with black hair of course.

Rin saw Masato and smirked. With Kai in her arms, she approached him. "If you're still wanting to get your butt kicked, I'm ready."

Masato raised his eyebrows. "Lady Rin." He bowed. "Perhaps later when Sesshomaru's meeting is finished."

"Promise?"

Masato looked shocked. She was actually looking forward to the fight. Maybe she wasn't such a bad choice to be Lady of the Western Lands after all. Masato gave a small smile. "I promise Lady Rin."

Rin turned around and the last of her good mood vanished. The woman who they met yesterday was shameless flirting and batting her eyelashes at Sesshomaru. _I'm going to rip her eyelashes off._ Rin once again stood by Sesshomaru and look at him and gave him a look that says 'If you know what's good for you, you'll lean down and kiss me'. Sesshomaru inwardly sighed and brushed a kiss on her lips.

Rin turned her attention to the woman who was now glaring daggers at her. "Oh hello again." Kai started to growl. "Kai," Rin warned. It was funny when they were alone but they had an audience. Kai turned his head to nuzzle his face in his mother's neck.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A voice boomed. A rounded man pushed his way through the crowed. "I see you already met my daughter, Aiko. She hasn't taken a mate yet…" The demon laughed and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I have already taken a mate Benji, we are bonded mates." Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice. "The Western Lands already has an heir. His name is Kai." At the mention of his name, Kai looked at his father."

Benji looked startled for a minute then he studied the child. "But she's human, how is it that he's a full demon. She is the mother; his scent is mixed with yours and hers."

He didn't answer Benji, but then his eyes settled on Aiko. "You might want to tell your daughter to pick her allies wisely." Sesshomaru put his hand on Rin's back and guided them to the head of the table.

"What was that about?" Rin whispered.

"We will talk later." The guests sat down while she and Sesshomaru still stood at the table. Sesshomaru raked his gaze over the dog demons. "I have taken a mate." His voice boomed through the room. "I have a son who is a full fledged demon who is the heir of The Western Lands. Do any of you object?"

Of course, when those words came out of his mouth every demon wanted his or her say. But one stood up to speak for them all. He was shorter than Sesshomaru with cropped black hair with blue mixed in. His body was coated in armor. Ryuzo was his name. "She's human." Rin gave that demon a duh stare, does everyone have to point that out?

"Yes. She's human." Sesshomaru said.

"How is it that your son is full a demon?" He asked next. The demons looked at Sesshomaru waiting to hear the answer.

"There are things you do not know about her, if she wishes to tell you then she will do so. But because of her differences our son is a full demon."

"Will you discard your mate and child to keep your title and lands?"

"No."

"Would you fight for them?"

Sesshomaru knew he was not just talking about his title and lands, "Yes."

"Why choose a human when you could have a powerful female demon?" At the mention of a female demon Aiko's eyes sparked.

Before Sesshomaru could answer, Rin interrupted. "What is wrong with being human?"

The demons eyes flew to her. "They are weak."

Rin's eyebrows flew up. "Oh so you're one of those demons who goes off assuming all humans are weak? Are you stupid?" The demons eyes widened at the insult. "I'm not like all humans, but let me tell you something. If I was just an ordinary human I would do everything in my power to fight with my mate, for my child and my lands and to make sure we win. You should not underestimate me."

"What makes you different from the rest of the disgusting humans?"

Rin growled. She rose her hand up in front of her and squeezed her hand. The demon grabbed his throat fighting for air. The demons around him backed away in fear for their lives. "This is what makes me different. I have more power than you can imagine." Rin brought her hand back down. The demon took in big gulps of air. "Now, I would like an apology." He bowed and mumbled out an apology. He sat back down.

"Does anybody else have anymore objections?" Sesshomaru asked. He was pleased with his mate. It was always going to be like this and they would have to learn to get use to her, she wasn't going anywhere. They don't have to like her and he was sure she didn't care, but they were not to cross her with disrespect.

"Good. Masato are you ready?" Rin asked. She handed Kai to his father. Kai slapped his hand on his father cheek giggling. Masato rose to stand in front of Sesshomaru, silently asking permission to fight his mate. Sesshomaru nodded his head and with a skip in her step, Rin led to way out to the yard.

The demons murmured wondering what was going on. "At the celebration of Lord Kaji my mate challenged Masato to prove she isn't weak." He gave a side way glance to Ryuzo, "After they are finished you're more than welcome to challenge her."

Ryuzo glared. "Is this supposed to make us except her?" He asked.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "No, this is merely between those two. She's only defending her pride."

Both heads turned when Masato went sprawling towards their feet. Masato jumped back up and walked towards her. He ran at her, jumping into the air to land behind her. He knocked her feet out from underneath her. She landed on her back. Laughing she disappeared from his sight. An unseen force pushed him and he stumbled to catch himself.

"She seems to be enjoying herself." Jirou appeared beside Sesshomaru with his arms crossed. The dog demons eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Why the sudden appearance Jirou?" Sesshomaru asked not taking his eyes away from his mate. She was laughing at the confused dog demon in front of her.

He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry I was busy-"

"I don't want to know your business with the Kaji's daughter. I'm surprised he hasn't killed you yet."

"He wants too. I can see it in his eyes, but Hideko told him and her brother that she would upset if I was harmed. Oooh, that has to hurt." Rin sent an energy blast towards Masato, not enough to kill him but to knock him down, and down he went…hard.

Masato waved his hand in surrender. Rin went over to help him up. "Lady Rin you are quite the fighter."

She smiled at him, "Eh, I cheated. That blast was a dirty move." Masato let out a laugh. They both stood in front of Sesshomaru. Masato bowed. "You have a wonderful mate Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru titled his head forward in acceptance. The other dog demons were clearly impressed but wouldn't admit it.

It was nearing dusk when they started to leave. Jirou stayed in the main hall when Rin and Sesshomaru stood outside to see the guests off. Masato was the last to leave.

"Hey Masato!" Rin called. "Next time we fight, don't hold back just because I'm his mate." Masato threw back his head and laughed.

"I think you enjoy kicking the demons around." Sesshomaru handed Kai back to his mother.

Rin shrugged, "It has its perks." She smiled at him. "I hope I didn't bring to much trouble to you."

He looked at her. "What they think does not matter." He leaned down to kiss her but stopped. "What do you want Aiko?"

"Just came to pass a warning. Watch your back." She walked off. "See you around Lord Sesshomaru."

"I don't like her." Rin said with a bit of venom in her tone.

"You have nothing to be worried about." Sesshomaru told her.

"Believe it or not, I'm not worried about _that. _I trust you." Rin took his hand. "Come on, Kai needs to sleep and I think Jirou wants to talk to us."

Rin put Kai down for bed, and then joined her husband and Jirou.

"Rin, they want to meet you." Jirou said.

"Who?"

"The gods. They have something important to say. The rest of the demons are acting up again. But I think it's more of Naraku then Jiao. Inuyasha is on his trail again."

"When do I have to meet with them?" Rin settled on Sesshomaru's lap.

"Whenever you want too. And that Aiko woman, she has Jiao's scent all over her."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I know. She's not really keeping it a secretly either."

"You think she's with him?" Rin asked turning to look at Sesshomaru.

"I know she is."

"Can't we do something about that?" Rin asked.

"No." Sesshomaru said. "If and when she attacks, can we only do something. Not only will we have her to deal with, but if her father decides to avenge her death we will have to go to battle with him and whoever his allies are."

Rin yawned. She snuggled deeper into Sesshomaru's lap. This mating, being a mother, being kidnapped and being the gods child ect. ect., it was stressful and tiresome. Being a soccer mom with a minivan sounded more appealing.

Jirou watched with amusement as Rin a human woman snuggled into Sesshomaru a demon who had hated humans. Now he was mated to her and had a son with her. He still hated humans but when it came to her, everything was an exception.

_Good job, Inutaisho. You couldn't have picked a better woman for your son. _"I'll come by tomorrow and if Rin is feeling up to it, we'll go then. The sooner the better." Sesshomaru nodded and Jirou left.

Sesshomaru picked his sleeping mate up and carried her to their bedroom, he laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her before falling into a light sleep.

* * *

**Oooh Rin get's to meet her creators. **

**And the dog demons, jeez. They are such a hard crowd to please.**

**I didn't think the last chapter was that good, so hopefully this one is better.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**

* * *

**

Kai and Sesshomaru watched Rin pace back and forth outside in the garden. When she walked in front of Sesshomaru, he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. "If I had a gardener he would be upset that you wore the grass out."

"It's not working." Rin said.

"What's not working?" Sesshomaru stared down at the top of Rin's head.

"You were trying to joke around to make me feel better." Rin watched her son pick up a piece of grass and play with it.

"I wasn't joking Rin. The gardener would be upset." She felt him place a kiss on her head and she couldn't help but grin. "And if it didn't work, why are you grinning?"

Rin leaned against her mate and watched Kai struggle to stand up on his own. "Sesshomaru look."

Sesshomaru turned his head to see his son standing up. His little body wobbled when he moved his right foot first. Then he moved his left foot. When he got the hang out of it Kai was walking like he had been doing it forever…with a few here and there wobbles and a couple falls to the ground. But he still did it. Sesshomaru felt wetness on his hand and when he looked down he saw Rin crying.

"He's walking." He heard her say. He mentally rolled his eyes but he couldn't but feel a little proud of his son too. Kai turned around and walked back to his parents with a look of satisfaction on his face.

The air around them blew hard and Kai went falling on his butt. Jirou stood behind him. Kai turned his head and glared at the man for interrupting his shining moment. Rin giggled and Sesshomaru smirked.

Jirou picked up the baby and made cooing noises at him. Kai's glared turned into a smile and he giggled and patted Jirou's cheek.

"So what's going on?" Rin asked standing up.

"Are you ready? They are eager to meet you." Jirou handed Kai to Rin. "Are they coming?" Rin nodded her head and he smiled. "Good, 'cause someone wants to meet his grandson." He touched both shoulders of Rin and Sesshomaru and a white light surrounded them. If Rin wasn't use to it, she'd be on her knees gasping for breath hoping the dizziness would go away. But instead she stood like a pro with a smile on her face as they stood in a white room with seating's everywhere.

"Hello Sesshomaru." Inutaisho appeared in front of them. Sesshomaru didn't show any outward expression but inside his stomach dropped. Kai clapped his hands and stretched out his hands to Inutaisho.

Rin handed him over. "You three hang out, I'll be right back." Rin grabbed Jirou's arm, dragged him away from the trio, and whispered something into his ear. He smile and nodded and then they disappeared.

"Are you angry?" Inutaisho asked Sesshomaru keeping his eyes on his grandson.

"At first and I didn't even know you were behind it. Then I wasn't anymore." He admitted without shame.

"Would you still love her if she just a human girl from the future?"

Sesshomaru without hesitating answered honestly. "Yes." Both dog demons turned their head when they heard yelling.

"Rin let go, what are you doing?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha stop being a baby, it's a surprise." Kagome chided.

Rin pulled them to the group and Inuyasha stopped struggling when Rin shoved him to stand in front of his dad. "A family reunion." Rin said with a smile. She went and stood by Sesshomaru as he took his son from his father.

"Inuyasha." Inutaisho said. He pulled Inuyasha into a hug. Kagome almost teared up.

"I'm sorry to break this sappy moment but they're coming." Jirou said. Rin unconsciously grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and he squeezed it.

Inutaisho stood in the middle of his two sons, Kagome on the other side of Inuyasha, Rin on the other side of Sesshomaru who held their son and Jirou stood in front of them all. The room got quiet when two light blue lights zipped into the room taking on the form of a man and woman.

The woman and man had the longest black hair Rin had ever seen. Both with fair skin and bright blue eyes. The woman smiled and took a step forward. She ushered Rin forward and too her hands. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Hiyori, and he's Kaimu."

Kamiu came to stand beside Hiyori. "Do you know who you are?" Rin nodded. "Good, it's so much easier that way. We've had to explain it to a couple of your past lives." He said with distaste. "You've had a run in with Jaio haven't you?" Rin nodded again. "That's odd."

"Why is that odd?" Rin asked. Hiyori let go of her hands to turn to Kaimu.

"Yes that is odd. Jirou explained how you 'escaped'. Usually that never happens, which means he planned it to happen that way."

Sesshomaru spoke up. "I think they are going to try to split us up." All eyes turned to Sesshomaru. "One of the women in our clan is working with Jiao. If they spilt us up Rin will be more vulnerable."

"It's Benji's daughter Aiko isn't it?" Inutaisho asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "She's had her eye on you ever since you two 'grew' up."

"Jiao is strong, but you are stronger." Kaimu said to Rin. "The power that you use now is only half of what you can do. You need to tap into the other half."

Rin's eyes widened. "There's more?"

Hiyori nodded, "Of course, the power you hold is made up of the god's power, our power. You're like a god, or rather goddess yourself. Act like one."

"Jiao has been quiet until now. He knew about you since we created you and now all of a sudden he's acting out. He's after something." Kaimu said.

"Ooow…" Rin doubled over holding her stomach. Kai started crying reaching for his mother. "I think something's wrong." Sesshomaru picked Rin up and her eyes were almost hazy.

"Take her home, we will look into." Hiyori and Kaimu disappeared, Inutaisho hugged his boys and patting Rin's hand before disappearing too.

Jirou took all of them to Sesshomaru's house. Rin had passed out by then. They had to put Kai next to her to calm him down. Jirou left and Kagome and Inuyasha stayed in case they were needed and Sesshomaru never left Rin's side. During the night Rin had gotten worse. She seemed as if she was fighting something as she slept.

* * *

**I know I don't update fast enough as I should, but I start school again Monday, which is tomorrow. So hopefully it does not take away from my writing time. Plus I started like fifteen other Sesshomaru and Rin stories. It's hectic. lol**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha and Kagome when back to the village because Naraku made an appearance and started acting up. The Inuyasha gang was on the hunt for him again, leaving Rin and Sesshomaru to deal with the 'god' problem.

Rin wasn't getting better nor was she getting worse. Jirou would come periodically to check in and give Sesshomaru any updated news about how she got like that. Kai started to get stressed too; Sesshomaru had a hard time getting him to relax, so both of them would sit beside Rin. Every now and then Kai would crawl over to her and sleep next to her.

Sesshomaru left the sleeping pair to go breathe some fresh air. He sat underneath Rin's favorite tree. To an ordinary human the chilly wind would send them rushing back inside but Sesshomaru felt comfort by it.

Ever since Rin had walked into his life, she had turned everything upside down and his control was lost. Now he was worrying if his human mate would come out of whatever she was in. Something he would never do until she came into his life.

"What are you doing here?"

Aiko stood a few feet away from him. "I just wanted to see you."

"Your presence is unwanted."

Aiko sighed. "You can't really love her." Sesshomaru didn't say anything. "She's human and pathetic even with those powers." Still he didn't say anything. "You could anybody you want."

"We are bonded." He finally said.

"But you can change that." Aiko said. She dropped down in front of him on her knees to stare directly into his eyes; her black hair fell forward on to his hand. "They say that there is no way, but it's so rare and no one ever looked." She leaned forward just as she was about to plant her lips on his, she was knocked away from him.

Rin stood there looking like evil incarnate. She was pale, her eyes were red and she bared her teeth. She raised her hand again to summon another energy ball and threw it at Aiko. With Rin being so weak, the damage wasn't as bad as it should have been. Before Aiko was struck again she fled.

"Rin." Sesshomaru's voice broke through the madness. Her eyes returned to normal but her strength abandoned her. Before she hit the ground, Sesshomaru already had her in his arms heading to their room. "Before you speak, we need to talk."

* * *

It was early in the morning when Rin stood outside the entrance of the castle. Her bags were tied on Ah-Uh and Kai was desperately trying to fight his way to his father. He knew something was wrong and he did not like it. Without saying anything, Rin turned her back to Sesshomaru and headed to Inuyasha's village with tears in her eyes. When Sesshomaru watched, Rin and his son disappear from his sight he too turned his back and walked back into his now lifeless home.

* * *

"The men are almost done building, by night you can move in your own home." Kagome said. Across from her Rin was silent, she was still pale but more of her color had returned every day. It had been a week since she left Sesshomaru and Kagome knew it killed her.

"Thank you Kagome." Rin whispered. "Kai's doing much better." Kai had barely eaten anything after they left home. "He won't understand now, but when he's older hopefully he will." Kagome didn't have to ask how she felt, she already knew. "Do you mind watching Kai? I want to take a walk."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah sure."

Rin thanked Kagome once again, and got up to leave her friend's house. Ever since she left Sesshomaru she started dressing in her 'times' clothes. She wore jeans and black t-shirt. She passed through some trees and ended up near the Bone Eaters well. She didn't know how long she stood there, but she didn't flinch when Jiao appeared beside her.

"I heard about your little break up with the Western Lord." Jiao came to stand beside her. "Tragic."

"What do you want?" Rin said with no emotion coating her voice.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." He said.

Rin scoffed. "Every time you are near you want to kidnap me, what's so different now?"

He came to stand in front of her so her attention was on him. "You have a choice now. You had someone who kept you away from me; now that he's gone you might change your mind."

"I have friends here, and my son." Rin said.

"Your son could come with you, he'll be treated like a prince and when he's older he'll have the best training. And you," He grabbed her chin. "You will be treated like a queen. You can do whatever you want. Like for example, punishment."

"Punishment?" She repeated.

"Yes, you can punish anybody you want, especially for those who have wronged you. You'll have everything you ever wanted."

"What about my friends?"

"They will be left alone. I promise." He held out his hand, and Rin stared at it. Jiao's eyes lit up when she took his hand. They vanished to only reappear in Inuyasha's village. Rin walked into Kagome's house to get her son. When she was walking back towards Jiao everybody came running out.

"Rin what are you doing?" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha raised his sword to strike Jiao but Rin interfered she knocked Inuyasha back into Kagome with a rise with her hand. Kagome watched in horror as Rin left with their enemy. "We have to go see Sesshomaru."

"When I get my hands on her, I'm going to strangle her." Inuyasha hissed through his teeth. Kagome elbowed him.

* * *

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples. His brother was shouting at him, and Kagome was trying to talk over his brother which made her even louder. It was giving him a headache.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru's voice was louder then both his brother and the girl. "I cannot undo what's already happened."

"This is your fault!" Kagome accused. "You should make it right. What about Kai? She took him too. That place, wherever they are is not for them. Go after them."

"I will not."

Inuyasha started shouting again. "Why not? I thought you two were lovey-dovey happy!"

"You thought wrong, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru hissed.

"I hope when you die, you meet up with dad and he tortures you." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Likewise." Sesshomaru said back.

"Sesshomaru you cannot do this." Kagome pleaded. "She's mad, that's probably why she went with him. If you just talk to her, she'll come back."

"Why would I tell someone to leave, and then ask them to come back?" Sesshomaru said. "I'm looking for a way to break the bond."

"You are a bastard." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and left his brothers place.

Sesshomaru got up and walked outside to watch the stars. Aiko came to stand beside him. "I knew you didn't love her." She said with completely happiness. She laid her hand on his shoulder and he didn't shrug it off.

* * *

**I had mixed feelings about this chapter...I'm not sure if I like it or what. hmmm.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**

* * *

**

Rin sat in her room in the place wherever Jiao had taken her too. When she had first stepped foot in his home, the servants immediately went to their knees. She wanted to tell them it was not necessary, but she couldn't. She had to act like a cold-hearted bitch.

Ever since she had arrived here, Jiao had her on his arm like a trophy. He brought her to his 'meetings' with other evil beings who looked at him with envy in their cold beady eyes and she knew Jiao loved it.

Kai had become cold, unless it was just her and him alone. The others here tried to associate with him and for a baby he gave them a cold shoulder like a damn pro. It just added to the effect, like she was raising him to be just like her, a person with a lot of power with nothing but bad attentions to the world.

Before the servant could knock on Rin's door, Rin had already opened it. "Master Jiao would like to see you." The old servant man shook under the cold stare of his mistress. Rin wanted to reassure him that he was fine, but instead she picked up her sleeping son and followed the servant to Jiao.

Jiao turned at the sound of dainty steps and dragging feet. The old man bowed so low he could have touched his head with his toes. "Leave." He ordered. The servant didn't hesitate and took off. "You still have powers that are unlocked."

"So what do we do about them?"

Jiao uttered some words and an old crone appeared beside him. "This woman here will unlock the ones you haven't. After that, we will train you, and then we will put our motions into action."

Rin eyed the old woman before speaking to Jiao. "What exactly are you planning to do?"

Jiao smirked. "In due time dear, we will talk about it later. Come, we need to make you comfortable. This might be unpleasant."

They had fixed up a bed in another room. Rin conjured up a play pin for her son. She sat him in it. She placed a barrier only she could get through, just in case they did something weird.

Rin settled on the bed. The crone moved her fingers of Rin's face, shutting her eyes. The crone started speaking in some weird language she had never heard before yet she understood every word. Without warning, a burning sensation started in her stomach and spread throughout her body, instead of crying out in pain she grunted and clenched her teeth breathing when she was able too.

Jiao stood to Rin's left, smirking. He could feel Rin's power double, and it continued to double every minute. His dreams would come true and nothing can stop him. He would use Rin as tool and rule the entire universe with everybody begging for his mercy. Unfortunately, for the people, he didn't know the meaning of the word.

Rin gripped the edges of the bed; unpleasant was so not the word to use for this kind of pain. It felt like someone slowly ripped off her skin and proceeded to run a blowtorch over her body.

The pain she felt when she found out she was bonded to Sesshomaru was nothing compared to the pain she was feeling now. The thought of him made the pain a tiny bit bearable. God, she missed him. She was tired of being ripped away from him, willingly or unwilling. It just wasn't fair.

Finally what seemed an eternity the pain melted away. Rin panted trying to catch her breath. She kept her eyes closed. She felt everyone around her, she felt Kai who was still sleeping.

"Excellent." Jiao said with awe. "You can feel the power radiate off her." The crone agreed and then left. "Are you able to move?" Rin opened her eyes and she tested her limbs. She could move just fine, but she felt lighter. She stood up moving and twisting her body around. "Good now lets train."

Rin followed him with the play pin floating behind her. Rin smirked, Jiao had no idea what he just did.

* * *

Sesshomaru wanted to shove his sword down Aiko's mouth. She would cough up blood and die, but at least she would stop talking. She had been a pain every since Rin left, and she believed he was looking for a way to break the bond. Aiko had it in her puny brain she would become his next mate. He would rather be beheaded then let that happen.

"Aiko!" Sesshomaru said her name with venom.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Aiko missed the tone in his voice and looked at him with sparkles in her eyes.

"Shut up."

Aiko narrowed her eyes and pouted. "But Sesshomaru…"

"If you speak one more time, I will send your head in a bag to your father." Aiko huffed, puffed, and left Sesshomaru alone. He almost relaxed until he heard the door open again.

"Boy what the hell do you think you are doing?" Kaji stood in front of Sesshomaru with his arms crossed.

"Everything is under control." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Are you going to tell me what you're planning?"

"If I told you that, then I'd have to kill you." Sesshomaru said in irritation.

Kaji smirked. "That's all I needed to know." And he left.

Sesshomaru had never felt so drained before, but dealing with morons can do that to you. He checked the grounds and his home before heading to his empty room. It was quiet in his home…he missed them; his mate and his son. It was strange how people can impact your life.

He buried his nose into the pillow Rin would lay on. Her scent was faint but it made him relax a little. He tensed when he felt familiar fingers run through his hair, he heard a baby giggle, but when he turned around nothing was there.

* * *

Rin held a bowl of water in her hands; with her unlocked powers, she could do anything. She conjured the image of Sesshomaru. She watched as he made his way to his room and lay down. She imagined running her fingers through his hair. Kai giggled and slapped the water out of excitement of seeing his daddy.

When Kai splashed the water, the image of his father went away and he hiccupped and started to cry. "Shush now baby." Rin cooed. "We'll see daddy again." She whispered into his ear. It got him to calm down, and he slapped the water again commanding his mother to bring his daddy back. Rin kissed the top of Kai's head and brought the image back.

Soon all of this would be over and she could finally live her life in peace.

* * *

**I'm supposed to be reading another book for English, but I can't pay attention to it so I wrote this. I'm sorry if it's short.**

_**DNAstar; **_**Omg your review made me bust out laughing. I imagined it being all dramatic as it sounded. lol I promise it will get better.**

_**RavePartyShuffle; **_**Before you bring out the butcher knife, breathe and wait. lol**

_**Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag;**_** Don't hate Sesshomaru yet. lol **

_**Kagome141414;**_** Awe don't cry.**

_**sesshyrin18, birdlady, warriormaiden60; **_**I know I confused you guys, I'm sorry. It will all be explained soon. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**

* * *

**

Rin was already awake and dressed before Jiao had entered her room. She had felt him coming when he left his own room. Kai was still asleep in his bed and she did not want to wake him but she did not want to leave him either. She would have to think of something to make sure he was in safe hands just in case she could not get to him in time. But for now she put a barrier around him only she could get through; like she did yesterday. With her powers intensified, she was much stronger and she would know right away if something was wrong.

Jiao knocked once on her door and then walked in. Without saying anything, she gave her baby one last look before following him. "We are meeting with the others again today."

Rin nodded and kept her eyes forward.

Jiao glanced at Rin. "You're still not upset are you? You should have known that right away he did not want you. He would not change for anyone. Besides, you are above him. You deserve much better."

"Like you?" Rin almost sneered. She wanted to gag at that possibility of her being with him. So not going to happen even if hell froze over. "I'm not upset. I just don't care anymore." Rin kept her voice the same, and then she added an evil smile. "I'm more excited for what's about to come." She said hoping to change the subject. Jiao smirked with nodding his head agreeing with her.

Rin sat next to Jiao's right. Naraku was even at the meeting. "Our precious weapon is ready." Jiao glanced at Rin, then back to the people.

"I suggest we take out the gods first." One spoke up.

Jiao shook his head no. "We need to deal with the others first. We could build an army with them. Most of the humans will cry begging for their lives. They would do anything we tell them too. We shall start with the dog demons first, to give Rin some practice and fun. Once we have everything taken care of there, then we can start with the gods."

The demons at the table seemed to be all right with this plan. "When do commence?"

"Now." Just like that, they were standing in front of Lord Sesshomaru's home. Rin held her breath. She was actually quite terrified. She hopped everything went according to plan. The demons ransacked the castle tearing everything apart from top to bottom. Servants left and right were being slaughtered. It took everything Rin had to not cry out and stop them.

"He's not here Lord Jiao."

Jiao tapped his chin. "Well then let's find him." He held out his hand to Rin. She laid her hand in his, her skin immediately felt like bugs were crawling all over her. "Find him, my pet." Rin concentrated and found him he was somewhere near.

"I can't find him exactly, but he's here somewhere." Rin whispered.

Jiao just smiled. "Raise your left hand." Rin did as she was told. "You know how to summon energy balls, but this time put more into it. The result will be quite a blast." Rin cringed at his crazy laugh. In Rin's left hand, a white energy ball started to form. "Excellent. Now throw it towards the forest." Rin inwardly begged forgiveness, she was about to destroy nature. Hopefully Sesshomaru moved away just in time.

She threw the ball and felt the earth shake from under her feet. The blast illuminated the night. Rin watched in horror as the trees and ground burn. The smell of death automatically hit her nose. Everyone around her yelled with approval. She sighed with relief when she still felt Sesshomaru. He hadn't been _that _close.

"Build the army of humans and kill everyone who brings you trouble. Rin and I have business to take care of. It seems Sesshomaru wasn't here after all." Jiao grabbed Rin's wrist and flew into the sky. His nails dug into her skin. He was obviously upset that Sesshomaru was not in the forest.

They flew over the damaged land, and Jiao wasn't paying close attention to his surroundings. Rin had never really seen the full effect of Inuyasha's sword, but the attack that she felt was headed their was not Sesshomaru's doing but it was similar in a way. Rin pretended to not notice and braced herself for the attack.

* * *

"Did I hit them?" Inuyasha squinted his eyes trying to locate Rin and Jiao.

"You better hope Rin isn't hurt." Sesshomaru threatened.

Inuyasha scoffed. "She's a bad guy now Sesshomaru. I'm sure she's got more mojo up her sleeve so if we don't kill her, she's going to kill us."

"I will end your life Inuyasha."

"And I'll help." Kagome smacked Inuyasha's arm. "You can't just kill her."

"She's evil Kagome!"

"We never tried killing you when you went all demonic, now did we?"

"That's different, my transformation was unwillingly, she went with that bastard on her own free will."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "Enough. If you two want to argue then leave. I am not going to babysit two brats." He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and Rin appeared in front of him before disappearing again. He brought out his sword and grunted at the force of Rin's attack. She had manifested a sword and was continually swinging at him.

"How do you like that Lord Sesshomaru! Your own mate is attacking you!" Jiao called out standing a few feet away from Inuyasha and Kagome with his arms crossed. "Hurry up Rin and finish him. I'm going to get rid of these two." Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind his back.

"No!" Rin shouted. "I want to do it!"

"Fine. Just hurry up." Jiao

Sesshomaru lowered his sword.

Rin tsked at Sesshomaru. "You should never ever lower your sword with an enemy in front of you."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "What are you going to do Rin?"

Rin smiled at him. "I'm going to kill you."

* * *

**It is almost four o'clock in the morning and I could not sleep, so I decided to update this story even though it is a short chapter. Like I said when I updated Remember Me; school is kicking my butt so it is making it hard for me to write, so I am extremely sorry for the wait.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**

* * *

**

"You're going to kill me, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin shrugged. "Something like that." She attacked him again not holding anything back.

"You have gotten stronger." Sesshomaru praised.

"Thanks." Rin dodged an attack from Sesshomaru. "I don't know if I can say the same for you darling." Sesshomaru just smirked.

"Rin! Hurry up!" Jiao called out for the umpteenth time. He was an impatient man.

"This might hurt a bit." Rin dropped her sword and threw her hand out at Sesshomaru. Light gathered in her hand and it went straight for Sesshomaru covering his whole body. When the light died down Sesshomaru was no longer standing in front of Rin.

"That's it Rin. Now finish these two, we still have other things to do."

Rin took deep breaths to calm her nerves and came to stand in front of Inuyasha and Kagome…her best friend who she was about to kill. Kagome was staring at her with wide eyes. Inuyasha bared his teeth at her.

"You dirty bitch." Inuyasha hissed.

Rin poked her bottom lip out. "Oh you poor baby, I didn't mean to take away your dream. Maybe in the afterlife you two and try and kill each other there."

Kagome took a step forward. "Rin…what are you doing? Are you doing this because of what Sesshomaru did to you? You can't just kill people Rin."

Rin shrugged. "In our time we lived in Kagome, well I use to live in, people killed for much less."

"But what about the innocent people Rin?" Rin shrugged again. Kagome's eyes got watery. Rin threw out her hand and the same light gathered. Inuyasha did not have enough time to react to defend him and Kagome. When the light faded, they were no longer there.

"Brutal. Killing your mate and friends in cold blood. I love it."

* * *

Sesshomaru blinked. He would never admit it but his body hurt all over. The place he was in was all white and the brightness of it almost had him squinting his eyes. To the left of him Kagome and Inuyasha were knocked out too. The familiar cry of a baby had Sesshomaru sitting up. His father appeared with a smile on his face holding Kai in his arms.

"Look daddy is awake." Kai's tears stopped immediately. He clapped his hands wildly and reached for Sesshomaru to take him, and Sesshomaru wasted no time. He hugged his son to him.

"Da." Kai said in his little baby voice. He giggled when his father smiled at him. Inutaisho smiled at the kindness his son was showing his grandson.

"He was giving the deities a headache with his crying." Inutaisho chuckled. "I imagine Rin brought you three here. That was a nice show wanting them to believe you two wanted nothing to do with each other. How did you get that other woman off of your tail?"

"She thought I was actually looking for a way out of the bond. She's stupid enough to believe it. I wonder what Rin will do to her when they come across each other."

Inuyasha woke up complaining up a storm. "I am going to kill your mate Sesshomaru! She killed us!" He stopped when he saw his dad and was even shocked to see Kai. Then he got angry all over again. "She even killed her own son. Did she kill you too dad?"

Sesshomaru sighed. Inutaisho laughed. "Calm yourself. Rin didn't kill anybody. That light transported you three and her son to the place of Kami's and Hiyori's. It was all a set up to act like she killed you."

"How were you going to plan on killing her anyway Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha opened his mouth then shut it, you could clearly see the wheels turn in his head. "Doesn't she have to die sometime?"

"Every time she dies, she's reborn."

"Oh…" Inuyasha just sat down besides Kagome and waited for her to come around. "So this was all part of a plan?" Sesshomaru nodded. "So you weren't really going to go with that other bitch?" Sesshomaru's silence told him the answer, and the annoyed look he was giving him gave it away. "Oh…"

Four more bodies appeared, Hideko, Aito, Lord Kaji and Jirou. Inutaisho spoke in a hurry. "Wake them up we must hurry and come up with a plan to stop Jiao. If Rin pretends to kill anybody else, Kami and Hiyori will not be happy that their home is being taken over."

* * *

Rin stood outside looking up at the sky. How long can she go along with killing everyone? It was tiring, and she hoped that Sesshomaru explained everything to her friends so they will not be mad at her. Aiko was nowhere in sight and any second now an army of demons will be knocking on her doorstep demanding her death. Another thing that bothered her is that Jiao had been putting the moves on her a little too much. She could not shrug him off incase that would tip him off, so all she did was give him a flirtatious smile and hopped he would leave her alone for a while.

"That's going to be ours soon." Jiao came to stand beside her. "The universe. Everything." Rin didn't say anything. "I have a special surprise for you." He took her hand and tugged her forward. He brought her to an opening where multiple demons were decorating the place.

"What are they doing?" Rin had an idea but she didn't want to believe it.

"Tomorrow after we bring everyone down to their knees, we will be united here." Jiao ran his hand down Rin's pale cheek. "With Sesshomaru gone the bond won't be a problem."

_Damn, damn, damn, damn. _Rin was too scared to speak incase her voice told him something was up, so of course all she did was smile at him. He smiled back at her and it took everything she had to not empty her stomach all over him.

"I have another present for you." Jiao snapped his fingers. Two demons dragged Aiko and threw her down at Rin's feet. "She's yours to do whatever. Kill her, keep her, or torture her. Whatever you wish."

Benji had been following them when they raided his house to find her. He ran to his daughters defensive. He begged, pleaded, and cried for Rin to spare her life. Rin stared into the eyes of the woman that wanted to break apart her and Sesshomaru. She smiled in spite of herself. After Rin had gone Aiko had probably felt so smug that she had her paws on Sesshomaru. Now her father was begging her to spare Aiko. "Lock her up somewhere. I'll figure out what to do with her later." They took away with Benji following after them.

Jiao had disappeared somewhere, leaving Rin to her own peace.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**

* * *

**

Rin paced back and forth in her own room, breathing in and out trying to calm her nerves. She sure hoped Sesshomaru had a plan by now and came rushing in to save her. She didn't know how long she could keep going on like this. She didn't have a problem with pretending she was killing or being a total bitch, what bothered her was how she was pretending to like Jiao. Now by the end of the night when the humans and demons alike fell to their knees to either die or pledge their loyalty, she would be unwillingly tied to Jiao. Oh, Sesshomaru was going to be pissed.

Rin sat down with her head bowed. Her hands clenched the bed covers in a tight grip. All she wanted now was to be home, with her family, with Sesshomaru and Kai. She didn't even miss the time she was originally from anymore. It was as if she had never really lived there.

Maybe she could take on Jiao on her own. Certainly, she had enough power to do so. Right? He did unlock the rest of her powers with that weird magic that woman had done. But maybe he had weaved his own little magic in? Should she risk it? Maybe she shouldn't have let him do that.

"Ugh!" Rin blew out a frustrated breath.

"Why do you look so conflicted, love?" Jiao sat next to Rin and ran his fingers through her hair.

Rin almost jumped out of her skin. _Quick come up with something. _"I'm debating if I want write my own vows."

Jiao seemed pleased by her answer. "Don't worry about it." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up taking her out of the room. "I want to show you something." He pulled her into another room but covered her eyes before they entered. He stood behind her, with his mouth bent to her ear. "Look." He took his hands away and Rin couldn't even contain her surprise.

In the room was what she had assumed to be her new wedding gown for this evening. It was actually beautiful. It was the color of ivory with gold embroidery. If the gold were caught in the light, it would sparkle. It was like a dress out of a fairy tale.

"I'm glad you love it." His hands dropped to her waist.

Hell she wasn't going to lie. "It's beautiful."

"Our time will be soon my dear."

* * *

Sesshomaru was becoming impatient. Kai was nestled in his arms fast asleep. He had almost woke his son up with his growling. He could almost hear Rin telling him to shut up.

The gods and goddess had gathered to find a way to trap Jiao. They had come up with trapping him in a box with a number of seals so it would be impossible to break. While in the box he would slowly die. The gods and goddess would have possession of this box.

They were building the box now.

"I'm proud of you." Sesshomaru ignored his father's statement. "You have overcome that hateful nature of yours. Your mate may be an all-powerful being now, but she started out human. You mated with her and took the risk of having a half breed for a son. You love them."

"Because of the bond."

Inutaisho smiled. "That's not the case of it now, is it? You truly love them."

"Yes." Sesshomaru admitted to his father. Inutaisho clapped his son on the back, jarring Kai awake. Sesshomaru glared at his father when Kai started to fuss. Inutaisho left, so Sesshomaru could calm his son down.

Hiyori and Kami came up to him with a knife. "We need a drop of your son's blood. I'ts the closest we are going to get to Rin's."

Sesshomaru prepared Kai and quickly and painlessly pricked the end of Kai's baby finger. Two droplets was all that was needed. Sesshomaru was proud of his son. Of course being a baby in all, Sesshomaru expected wailing. All Kai did was flinch. They took the droplets away to only return moments later, to tell him they were finished.

Now it is time to plan the real fight.

* * *

Jiao had re-shaped the whole countryside. Everything that once was nice green lush lands was now dead and dull. The castle sat on top of the highest hill overlooking everything. Instead of clear blue skies, it looked as if it were going to storm all the time. The awful noise of people moaning in pain and Jiao's soldiers beating the humans and demons into the ground made her want to cover her ears and turn away.

Jiao had a hold of her hand and would not let go of it. She stood by him and watched as he destroyed everything. She seriously could not stand anymore of this.

"This is what they get." Jiao said. "This is what they get for trying to overpower me!" He roared. Then he looked at Rin. "They thought to use you against me." He laughed. "Now look. You're by my side. Fools!" His whistle was loud; his soldiers stopped what they were doing, along with the humans and demons. "This is a new era!" He shouted. "Gather the everybody who doesn't want to cooperate." He turned towards Rin again as a couple of women flanked her. "Go now and change. The ceremony will start soon, and after it is a official you and I both will execute the rebels."

Rin let the maids pull her back to her room. She prayed Sesshomaru would hurry his butt up.

* * *

"Where is that Naraku!" Jiao shouted.

A servant quivered at Jiao's feet. "I don't know sire. He's been missing for quite some time…"

Jiao drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair. "Missing?" It was odd, but Naraku did come and go. He'd have to be extra careful around him. "Go and tell the rest of the servants to fix this place up. I want everything to be perfect."

The servant scrambled out of the hall and did what he was told.

* * *

Rin on a number of times had to slow her breathing before she hyperventilated. She was waiting behind the doors inside. The wedding was going to be outside for everyone to witness it. Sesshomaru had better hurry because she was about to express how she really felt about Jiao.

The maids behind her picked up the long veil as the massive doors opened. The music started playing a soft melody that would have been beautiful to her had it not been played at the worst time. She had to force herself to move, and pretend that Sesshomaru was waiting for her instead of that evil man. She pretended that her son along with her friends were there too waiting for her. She smiled at that thought too. She took Jiao's arm when she got to the end, and blocked out everything and remembered to breathe.

Sesshomaru's entrance was amazing. She had been so rattled, stressed and out of sorts, she hadn't even sensed he was near. She didn't sense Inuyasha wither when he had grabbed her around the waist either to move her from Sesshomaru attack.

Rin wanted to cry, and laugh at the same time.

Inuyasha dropped them near Kagome and Jirou. Kagome ran and squeezed her in a bear hug. "I'm so glad you weren't really evil." Jirou was the next to hug her.

"It's about time!" Rin said. "And do you guys have anything to change into?" Everybody she had pretended she killed was there.

"I do." Hideko came up from behind her and Rin smiled while giving her a hug.

"I'm so sorry you guys. I had to pretend to kill you."

Lord Kaji came up next. "Don't worry about Rin. Sesshomaru explained everything to us." He patted her on the head. "And your son is with Inutaisho. He's safe."

"Thank you. So what's the deal?"

"There's a box, that's going to suck in Jiao and trap him. We just have to wait for the right moment. Once he's in it. It is going to slowly kill him that way if the box is ever broken, there won't ever be a chance for him to come back. When it's time Kami will come."

"I think Sesshomaru needs help." Inuyasha said. "Jiao is playing dirty."

Rin stood beside Inuyasha. "Well then, let's go help."

Miroku and Sango were in on Kirara's back, and Shippo and Kagome went their own way shooting arrows and fire at anything evil coming their way. The rest of them took off in different directions attack in different locations.

Rin and Inuyasha went down to Sesshomaru's side and Rin had to contain herself because all she wanted to was throw her arms around him. But it made her feel better that he had moved closer to her and rubbed his arm against hers.

"Very nice Rin, very nice. Your performance was believable!" Jiao stood a few feet away from them. "Maybe I shouldn't have let the old crone unlock all your powers at once. You will pay Rin."

Sesshomaru blocked her from his sight. "Your fight is with me."

Sesshomaru and Jiao charged at each other head on while Inuyasha and Rin kept everything off Sesshomaru's back.

"Rin where is Naraku?" Inuyasha asked, swiping at a demon.

"I don't know." Rin blasted a couple dozen other demons with one blast. "He's been missing since the last meeting Jiao had."

"Coward. We'll deal with him whenever he decided to show his ugly face."

Jiao had directed a couple of his attacks past Sesshomaru towards Rin. Sesshomaru had taken his time and deflected his attacks, which gave Jiao in a little more advantage of adding in a few more attacks.

"Lets see if you can keep this one from hitting her." He focused his hands on the ground, and basically shot lightning bolts into the ground which came up from under Rin.

All Sesshomaru heard was his mate screaming, and then when the light and smoke disappeared she was gone. Sesshomaru was not worried though. He smirked on the inside when Jiao hadn't realized that Rin had materialized behind him.

Rin had grabbed him from behind and had a nice lock on him. Sesshomaru got up into his face. "Don't ever touch my mate again." Sesshomaru had shoved his glowing green arm into Jiao's stomach.

Kami had appeared with a box. Sesshomaru and Rin both moved out of the way as a whirl wind started up pulling Jiao in. Jiao was scratching at the ground doing everything possible to keep from going back in. He was too weak to do anything else. Darkness surrounded him when the box closed.

* * *

The gods had fixed everything back to normal. They wiped out the tragic memory of the human population, and tried to do so with most of the demons. The gods bid their farewell.

Inutaisho was allowed on earth for a few moments to hand over his grandson to his mother.

"Baby!" Rin spun him around and hugged him to her. Then she hugged Sesshomaru too. Kai laughed at being crushed between his parents.

"We're going to head back to the village." Inuyasha said.

Rin let Sesshomaru take Kai so she could hug Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara bye. Next was the Fire Lords family along with Jirou. Rin winked at Hideko when Jirou was leaving with them. Jirou's duty was done and he was going to stay on earth and chase after the Fire Lords daughter. Aito was left rolling his eyes at his sisters embarrassment.

During the chaos, Benji and his daughter had ran away. Sesshomaru decided he would deal with them later. They were not worth the trouble.

Sesshomaru's castle was back to normal too, and Rin ran through the halls and rooms. She was happy that everything was normal. She went back to her and Sesshomaru's room. Sesshomaru was just now coming back from putting Kai down for bed.

She stood across the room with her with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait any longer. She ran and jumped on Sesshomaru. She laughed when he caught her.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" Rin kissed him hard. "And I missed you so much!"

Sesshomaru actually smiled. He didn't bother hiding it either. "I've come to miss you too."

"And…"

Sesshomaru kissed her as he laid her on the bed. "And I love you."

* * *

**This chapter was somewhat lame. I could have done better. And there is going to be one more short chapter then it's the end.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**

* * *

**

Rin was excited. Sesshomaru was taking them to the beach today. Kai would love it, and so would Takara, their daughter. She was the sweetest thing. She looks like her mother except she had her father's silver hair and his markings, and she too was a full demon. She was born a year later after the whole Jiao incident.

Rin had asked Kagome to bring more beach stuff back to them so the children had more things to play with. Speaking of Kagome, Naraku is still out there and they are always on guard still searching for him. But she and Inuyasha are officially together. Sesshomaru occasionally helps Inuyasha with the search, and if the Fire Lord did not mind watching the children, Rin went with him to help too.

Sesshomaru sat on the blanket Rin laid out, and she was learning against him as they both watched Takara chase after Kai while waving a plastic shovel in the air. Rin smiled when Takara fell down and Kai went to help her up. Kai became his littler sister's protector, he always keeps an eye on her.

Both Kai and Takara showed they both had their father's demon blood and Rin's powers. In a couple of months Sesshomaru was going to start training Kai to harness and control his mothers power and teach him how to start defending himself. When Takara is at the same age as Kai she's next. Rin didn't have an objections to it, as long as Sesshomaru wasn't pushing too hard.

Takara and Kai both came running up to their parents. Kai landed on the blanket and Takara threw her arms around her mother. Then she push past her and landed on her dad. "Water!" She pointed to the ocean. Rin moved out of the way so Sesshomaru could stand up with his daughter in his arms. She stayed sitting on the blanket and Kai followed his father and sister out into the water.

She watched Kai splash his father, and Takara giggled when Sesshomaru splashed back. This was her family. Sure she missed the future sometimes, but this was her home now, and she had a family she loved. Yeah it was messed up, but she would not trade it for the world.

She was stuck in the past and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**The End.**

_**Jolie; **_**Wow, lol. It's like you read my mind.**

_**Sara**__**55555; **_**I know! I'm so very sorry for the wait, I had a lot going on. But now I'm off of school for a month and I'm visiting my parents and I have a lot of spare time on my hands and most of it is all dedicated to writing.****=] But then again life throws things at you unexpectedly. lol**


End file.
